Thoughts After Ten
by Tiinabelle
Summary: Old babe story slowly being edited. M rating for language, violence, smut...not necessarily in that order! Warning, may never be finished at this late date...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Tiina

Title: Thoughts After Ten

Rating: M

Spoilers: TBO

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, not making any money,etc.

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 1

It was over. I surveyed the scene, noticing Sally talking to Robin Russell, hands waving in the air. Several ambulance crews were loading up the bodies of the dead and dying. That could have been me.... The euphoria was fading fast, and what was left in its place was kind of a numb exhaustion. I swayed a little on my feet, and Ranger and Morelli both reached out a hand to steady me.

"Babe, you should let the paramedics check you out." Ranger said quietly.

"He's right", stated Morelli, "your statement can wait until tomorrow."

I just nodded, too tired to speak, and headed toward one of the ambulances. The paramedics decided I needed X-rays to be sure nothing was broken, and planned to take me to St. Francis.

"I'll pick you up in the morning to come to the station and make your statement, Cupcake" said Morelli, "Where will I find you?"

"Mom and Dad's, I guess." I replied.

"I'll be tied up here for a while, I imagine, but please call me when you're done at the hospital. I'll call your parents and let them know you're okay and coming over as soon as you can." Morelli barely glanced at Ranger before asking him "You free to take her there?"

"I have a couple of calls to make, but I should be at the ER before you are finished." Ranger told me, not looking at Morelli at all. "If you need me sooner, call."

"Can you check on Sally?" I asked them both "Make sure he's okay with all this?"

"That's one of the calls." answered Ranger at the same time Joe said, "I'll look out for him."

I almost smiled, and said. "Thank you. Both of you."

With that, the ambulance crew closed the doors for yet another trip to the ER. I sighed, I was just _way_ too familiar with that place. Hopefully I wouldn't be there long, as I really didn't think anything was broken, just badly bruised.

At the ER, the triage nurse greeted me by name. "Stephanie, I wondered when you were going to show up."

I remembered her face, but her name escaped me, so I glanced at her badge before I answered, "Hi Paula, do you think I'll have to wait long?"

"Well, we do seem to have a lot of gunshot and accident victims at the moment, so it could be a while." She continued, "We could cut down the wait a bit by cataloging your injuries and then sending you straight to X-ray, so everything would be ready for a doctor to review as soon as one is free. Let's start by getting your vital signs."

Two hours later I was still waiting to see a doctor. I heard a bit of a commotion out front at the reception desk, then Ranger and Tank walked into the room. "I had Tank drive the Buick to your parents, in case you needed it." Ranger said, "I thought we had some time with the ER being this busy tonight. Seen a doctor yet?"

I tried not to think about why the ER was so busy. I shivered and turned back to Ranger "Not yet, but I've already been X-rayed, so it shouldn't take long once they finally get to me."

"I'll see what I can do about getting you looked at and out the door." With that, Ranger looked at Tank, telling him "Take care of her." and left the room.

"Bombshell-" Tank started. I almost jumped, I was so startled. Tank was usually even more silent than Ranger, and he almost never initiated a conversation. "Listen, I'm sorry about tonight. I let you down, I let Ranger down. It won't happen again."

Okay, now I was really confused. My confusion must have shown on my face, because he continued to talk.

"I was the one that was supposed to be looking out for you at the VFW. I didn't realize you had been grabbed at first, and by the time I did, I couldn't find you. You could've.." he broke off, and turned away, staring off at nothing.

"Tank," I called to him. He turned to look at my face, wincing a little at my bruising. "It's not your fault." He started to answer, but I held up a hand to him and said "Let me finish. I could have asked you to go with me. I could have asked you to have someone move the Buick. I could have done a lot of things differently, but I didn't. This is my fault. Well, I think the Slayers should take most of the responsibility for the actual... event, but my getting grabbed by them was my own doing."

He shook his head and started again "I was supposed to prevent that from happening. If I had been just a little faster..."

I cut him off "Well, think of it this way. The last time you babysat me you got your leg broken. It's just my turn to be the injured party. Now we're even!"

This got a chuckle from him, and he answered "You're pretty terrific, you know that? Okay, we're even. And by the way, it's not babysitting."

I attempted to raise my eyebrow, but that just hurt my face, so I asked him, "What would you call it then?"

Tank looked surprised at the question. "Providing backup, of course, just like we do for each other."

Shit, emotional overload. Silent mountain apologizes, then treats me like an equal just when I'm feeling like the most incompetent bounty hunter that ever was. It was almost too much. I blinked back tears as I told him, "Thanks, Tank." I took a deep breath to get myself under control before I addressed the next topic. "You do owe me an explanation though-what is this 'Bombshell' business?"

Tank got really quiet for a minute before he answered "We don't mean any harm by it, it just seems to suit you."

"We?" My voice had gotten a little shrill.

At this point, Ranger returned with a doctor in tow. I gave Tank a look that said we weren't finished before turning my attention to the doctor.

"Babe, we'll wait for you in the lobby while the doctor examines you." murmured Ranger, brushing a quick kiss on my forehead.

The doctor didn't find anything worse than bruising, and advised me to take it easy for a few days before letting me go.

I joined Ranger in the lobby, "I've been released. Where's Tank?"

Ranger's lips held the promise of a smile as he answered, "Escaped back to the office. He just needed to see for himself that you were going to be okay."

We both got into his turbo, and headed out of the parking lot. "So, are you?" Ranger asked me quietly. I guess he realized my ESP wasn't working because he clarified, "Going to be okay."

I thought about it. I knew my injuries would heal. I wasn't sure how long it would take for the fear and the memory of it to fade.

Ranger must have sensed my reluctance to answer, but he let it go. "You don't have to stay at your parents, you know", he caught my eyes, "You could come back to the apartment, or use the one on the fourth floor."

"Thanks, but my parents are going to need to see I'm okay, too. Besides," I trailed off, a little embarassed to continue. Ranger just lifted an eyebrow at me while waiting for the rest. "Would you think less of me if I told you I wanted my Dad?"

He took my hand, and answered "Not at all. You've had a rough week."

After that, he settled into his zone. His hand holding mine was comforting, and I guess I slipped into a zone of my own because I didn't hear the ringing of my cell phone at first. I looked at the number, surprised to see the number labeled 'Tank'.

Tank's calling me? Okay then, "Hello?"

Tank started where we left off. "By 'we' I meant the entire Rangeman crew. If it offends you, I'll get them to stop."

I thought about it for a minute before telling him, "No, it's okay. I think I kind of like it."

Tank's low chuckle sounded in my ear, "In that case, Bombshell, I also hope you don't mind that I programmed Bobby, Lester, and my cell numbers into your phone. Call if you need backup." He disconnected. Don't any of these guys say goodbye?

Suddenly, I noticed we were idling in front of my parents house. Deep breath, _I can do this_.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Alf, who is helping me wade through the muck. If it ends up readable, it's because of her.

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 2

I sat staring at my parents' front door, a bit surprised Mom and Grandma weren't waiting on the porch despite the late hour. Ranger tugged on my hand a little, getting my attention. "Babe, you never answered my question." I turned to look at him, as he reminded me, "Are you going to be okay?"

I tried to think of a glib answer, but I was just too tired. Finally I just sighed, as I brought my eyes back to his. "I hope so." It was the best answer I could come up with.

He held my eyes for long moments before saying, "Me too. If you need help..." My eyes filled with tears, and I didn't trust myself to speak, so I squeezed his hand. He returned the squeeze before nodding toward the house. "I'll walk you in."

He helped me out of the car, and put an arm around my shoulders as we headed up to the door. I leaned into him, drawing strength from him. He gave me a little squeeze as I opened the door.

My dad was waiting in the entryway. "I sent your mom and grandma to your apartment to let your sister know you were okay," he answered my unasked question. "Val can give them some of your clothes while they're there. I thought you could use a little time before your mom starts hovering and crossing herself, and your grandma starts grilling you."

See, here's the thing. Both my parents love me, but my dad is the one that _gets_ me. We're a lot alike, I guess. "So, how are you holding up, sweetheart?" He looked into my eyes, and pulled me into his arms. That was it, the dam burst. Now I was sobbing on my dad, and he was whispering in my ear, "Shh, sweetie, I've got you, Daddy's got you, you're gonna be okay." As the storm started to subside a bit, I heard my dad thank Ranger for seeing me home.

"It was my pleasure, sir. Babe, call me tomorrow? Ranger let himself out after my nod.

I was still holding on for dear life to my dad, just sniffling now. We weren't a very touchy family, and I pulled back to wipe at my eyes.

Dad waited while I got myself under control before asking, "Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

I shook my head and answered, "Not tonight, I don't really have it sorted out in my own head just yet."

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here." My dad often didn't talk much, but he was a great listener. When he did choose to speak, people paid attention. "Do you think you could eat something? I could fix you a peanut butter and banana sandwich," He offered.

That brought a real smile to my face. When I was a little girl, whenever I was really upset about something, Dad would make me a peanut butter and banana sandwich and a glass of milk to snack on while we talked about it. He had discovered early on that I was more likely to confide in him if I didn't actually have to look at him while doing so, and food was always a good distraction for me. It was years later that I found out that it was the only thing he knew how to make. Not that it mattered, it had by then become our own special thing. He knew I had something serious to talk about if I asked him to make me a sandwich, and I knew he was ready to really hear me when he did.

I knew now that coming home was the right decision. Who else would know to offer me peanut butter and banana? "Thanks Dad, that would be great." I told him.

"Why don't you run upstairs and get cleaned up a bit while I get to work?" And he waved me out of the room.

Probably that was a good idea, so I headed upstairs and into the shower. I was wrapping a towel around myself when I realized I didn't have any clothes here. I searched my old room, hoping I had left something behind the last time I stayed here. Finally I found a robe and put it on before coming back downstairs, trying to comb out my curls as I walked. As I reached the kitchen, my dad held his hand out for the comb, saying "Let me do that, you eat." I don't think my father has done my hair since maybe first grade. It made me feel just as cherished and pampered now as it had then. He twisted my hair into a loose braid, saying "Hold still while I find something to hold this." I barely nodded, and finished my sandwich. My dad was back and finished quickly. "Feeling better?"

I knew he meant more than being dirty and hungry, but I had the same answer for all of it. "Much, thanks." And I knew he would know I meant all of it as well.

He smiled as he took the dishes from me. "Why don't you go on up to bed before your mom and grandma get home? You know they'll look in on you, but if you pretend to be asleep, you can put off the inquisition for a few more hours. Besides, you must be exhausted."

Did I mention how much I loved my dad? As if on cue, I started to yawn. "Good plan. Goodnight Dad."

He brushed a hand down my face. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

My old room hadn't changed a bit. It was exactly the same as it was the day I left for college. Does that say something about me or about my family? Alone with my thoughts for the first time, I couldn't turn them off. A friend had to kill to protect me, again. All those bodies, some of them just teenagers. It could have easily been me. I tried desperately to focus on something, anything else, as I drifted off to sleep.

My sleep was uneasy, broken up by dreams I can't remember, and a vague, bad feeling every time I woke up. I felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes when Mom came in to tell me Joe was at the door. My dad peeked in, took one look at me, and told me to go back to sleep.

Okay, I've always been able to trust my dad. If he says I can sleep a while longer, who am I to argue? I noticed that either he or Mom had left my door open, and I could hear my dad talking to Joe.

"She had a bad night, and then didn't sleep well. She needs more rest. I know she has to make a statement, but I will bring her in a few hours, after she's had a little more sleep and some breakfast." My dad was pretty firm about it.

"That's fine, Mr. Plum. I am willing to drive her to the station when she's ready, but the real reason I am here is just to check on her. She was supposed to call me when she was done at the hospital. I was worried about her." Joe said calmly.

Shit. I had completely forgotten to call Joe. I decided I needed to get dressed and talk to him. There was a laundry basket on the floor at the foot of my bed. Looks like Mom had found me some clothes. I could still hear them talking as I dressed.

"Worried about her, were you? So worried that you waited until the next day to check up on her?" My dad rarely sounds pissed, but he sure did now.

"I was working until very late, and didn't want to disturb your household. Stephanie needed rest more than she needed to reassure me." Joe's voice held some heat of its own, and I started to hurry. I had to get down there fast.

"Working? You claim to love my daughter, to want to build a life with her. Yet every time she really needs you, you are too busy working!" My father hissed. "Where will you be when she's sick, when she's lonely, when she has her first child? Off working! She deserves better!"

I made it partway down the stairs, but all the strength ran out of my legs and I slid down until I was sitting on a step about halfway down. I cannot believe this is happening! Joe and my dad were standing in the entryway, about where he had waited for me last night. Mom was a few feet behind Dad, watching, eyes wide.

Joe was yelling now, "I was working on her case, Damn it!"

My father smiled a bitter smile, one I hadn't seen before. "It's easy to see where your priorities are, _Detective_, not on the woman you claim to love but in the cases that surround her. But she makes you look good, doesn't she? She somehow always manages to be right in the center of the action. All you have to do is stick close to her and you'll look like supercop. Last night, she was injured, in shock. Even then, you couldn't put her first. There _are_ other detectives on the force, Morelli. Your relationship with my daughter should have made you pull back, let those that weren't personally involved take the lead on the investigation. But it was someone else who made sure she got home safely. I tell you again, Morelli, she deserves better. You are no longer welcome in this house."

Joe drew himself up to his full height. "Stephanie has a mind of her own. She'll decide who she wants in her life, who she deserves."

This time my dad's smile was genuine. "Finally figured that out, have you? Lord knows you've wasted enough time trying to make her mind up for her, haven't you? Well, my daughter is a smart woman. She'll figure out what you are, and walk right out of your life."

"And what am I, exactly?" Joe's tone was low, dangerous. If I could have moved, I would have run, as far away from this as possible.

"A taker. You have been since you were a kid. Didn't think I knew about that, did you? Before you ask, I didn't have to do anything, she had already run you over in the Buick. I was quite proud of her for that. I had hoped that you had gotten better as you got older, but you just got more subtle, more manipulative. I have hopes now that you have manipulated her for the last time." My father's voice turned cold, hard, as he ordered Morelli "Get out of my house-now."

Joe stormed out of the house without another word. My father stood staring at the door after him, a small, self-satisfied smile on his face. As he finally turned from the door he caught me sitting on the stairs; pale, shaky, and slackjawed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm terrible at responding to them, but I do read and appreciate them.

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 3

The smile slipped off his face to be replaced by a look of concern. "Sweetie-" he started, then "Stephanie, I...." he fell silent.

"Dad, I-you-he-but..." Guess I didn't know how to start either.

"Ellen, can you start breakfast for Stephanie? She'll need something sustaining if she has to spend the morning at the police station." Dad's words broke Mom out of her own paralysis and she nodded briefly before rushing to the kitchen.

"Steph, I'm not going to apologize for what I said, I meant every word. I am sorry you heard it, I can see it upset you. If I had held my temper I would have chosen to have it out with him in private, but what's done is done. Can you and I agree to table the subject until after you give your statement? You've got enough on your mind right now." He was looking at me anxiously, waiting for an answer.

My head was spinning, and I absolutely did not want to deal with one more thing at the moment, so my decision was easy. "Sure Dad, we'll talk about it later."

He let his breath out in a rush. "Why don't you get ready to go while your Mom makes breakfast?"

Sounded like a plan to me. I changed into something more appropriate than the sweats I had thrown on to rush down the stairs, then headed to the bathroom. I managed to brush my teeth without looking in the mirror, but finally couldn't put it off any longer. Yikes! If the Elephant Man and Baby Smurf had a daughter, she'd look like me. Well, at least I don't have to bother with makeup, right? My hair had actually held up pretty well, so I just fixed my braid and called myself done.

I headed back down the stairs, and smiled as I smelled breakfast. Mom was making homemade apple-cinnamon waffles. One of my favorite that she rarely made, because it turned the whole kitchen into a mess. Usually reserved for birthdays, getting an A on a report card, something special. Sometimes my parents just amaze me.

"Waffles okay, Steph?" asked Mom. She hadn't had the chance to give me the once over last night. She was making the most of this opportunity to check me for damage. She touched her hand lightly to my cheek, where the worst of the bruising was, and winced a little. "I could put some cream on that if you'd like. Take some of the soreness out and help you heal faster."

"That would be great, Mom. And the waffles are perfect, just what I needed. Thanks" I put my arms around her, just soaking up her scent. A hint of lilac, a strong hint of vanilla and cinnamon. She smelled like my best memories of home.

She was surprised by the hug, but quickly put her arms around me to hug me back. I'm not sure what it was, exactly, but after being beaten last night, I needed loving touches ten times as much as I did before. Mom must have sensed something, because she hugged me hard before she let go, and we both pretended we weren't sniffling.

After that I got in some serious eating. Anyone who had tasted these waffles would be pigging out, and hey, I had a rough week. My parents joined me and smiled at each other. I wasn't sure what the smile meant, but I knew it meant something important. I guess I was just lucky to have parents who still liked each other enough to smile like that. Part of me waited for my mom to start in about changing jobs, but it never happened.

Who _are_ these people? My silent dad was suddenly talking, my mom was suddenly quiet and supportive, and my grandma, where is she? "Where's Grandma?" I asked the table at large.

"She spent the night at Val's. We all thought you could use a quiet night." I stared at my mom, trying to process this. Three adults and three kids in my one bedroom apartment? Talk about a full house! Still, I appreciated how thoughtful everyone was being. It made me feel a little guilty, too, realizing just how much I must have worried them all.

Finally, none of us could eat another bite. I started to help clear the table, but Mom waved me away. "I'll take care of this, you brush your teeth and get ready to go, and I'll put that cream on your face before you leave."

Face washed, teeth brushed, I called down to my Mom. "Mom, does anyone know where my purse is?"

"In the living room," she replied. I headed down there thinking, how the heck? Mom caught the look on my face, and smiled. "That bounty hunter friend of yours, Ranger, dropped it off early this morning. He said you'd forgotten it in his car."

That would have been difficult, as I didn't have my purse with me when I got into his car. I'm not exactly sure where it ended up. Oh well, Ranger had gotten my purse back without worrying my mother. No sense dwelling on it further.

"Steph, you about ready?" called Mom.

"Give me a couple minutes, I need to call Ranger," I told her.

"No rush, just find me when you're done." She headed back into the kitchen.

Dad was in his usual TV watching position, and as I glanced at him, he nodded. "She's right, there's no rush. Take your time. We're not going anywhere, and the station is certainly not going anywhere."

I went back into my room and stretched out on the bed as I dialed.

He answered on the first ring. "Yo"

"Yo yourself," It was my standard answer.

"Babe, how are you feeling?"

"Hung over without the benefit of alcohol. Heard anything about Sally?" I asked. This had really been worrying me.

"Ruled justifiable homicide in defense of a third person. No charges filed, and he'll get the reward. Did you get any sleep? This is early for you." said Mr. Morning person.

"I've slept better, but at least I slept." I didn't want to go into the confrontation I'd woken up to, so studiously kept ignoring it.

As if he could hear me thinking about Joe, he asked, "Been to the station yet?"

"Not yet, no. I just finished breakfast, and wanted to call you before I left."

"Thanks. I didn't want to wake you this morning, but I really wanted to hear your voice. Listen, take down this number." I wrote as he recited it to me. "This is the Rangeman lawyer, call him if you need to. His name is Mike Chambers. He knows he may be getting a call from you; he can be there in a few minutes if you need him."

Part of my brain was thinking, 'my day just keeps getting weirder, this is the second silent man in my life who has suddenly developed the capacity for speech.' The rest processed what he just said. "You think I need a lawyer?" My voice had gotten very small.

"No Babe, I just want you to have someone to call if you get the slightest bit uncomfortable at the station; someone with the legal right to run interference for you." He reassured me.

"Oh. Thanks. For my purse, for the number, and for letting me sleep."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered me. "Anytime, Babe." Then his voice got more serious. "There's one more thing I need to talk to you about."

Shit, this didn't sound good. I took a deep breath, "Okay, shoot."

"I want you to be extra careful for a while."

He must have known that panic was starting to set in, because he continued quickly. "Before you jump to conclusions, let me finish. The slayers who scattered under their own steam are still out there. The ones that didn't may have friends or family out for vengeance. In their weakened state, they may decide that going after you is more trouble than it's worth. I just need a little time to find out what's going on in the streets. I have a man on Sally, just as a precaution. You need to take some precautions of your own."

_Oh crap, here we go,_ I thought.

"Here's what I'm asking of you. Keep your eyes open, and don't go anywhere alone. You don't need a guard, just an extra set of eyes and ears. It's unlikely that anyone would try anything while you're in company. Take Lula, Mary Lou, even your grandmother, it doesn't matter. If you need to be somewhere and no one can make it, call me or one of my team, someone will come with you. And I'd really, really like it if you would carry your gun, on your hip, loaded. Can you do those things for me? Will you?"

I was stunned speechless. When I gathered my wits I had to ask, "No shadow without my knowledge? No threatening to lock me in a safe house? No sneaking a GPS unit onto my car? You sure you don't have a twin?"

"I had some sleepless thoughts of my own last night, Babe. You want to hear them?" He was both quiet and serious now.

"If you want to tell me, I'm all ears." I was serious as well. Batman sharing his thoughts with me was serious business.

"I was thinking that if I hadn't been so heavy handed about locking you in my apartment, you wouldn't have felt the need to escape. I was thinking that if I had asked why you needed to go shopping instead of shutting you down, I would have known about the shower. We could have talked about it. I could have asked you to take an escort. It would have been much easier for someone to protect you if they had gone with you, instead of shadowing you. There would have been someone else there to move the damn car, and I might not have come so close to losing you."

"Hmph."

_"_I was thinking that you've got amazing investigative instincts, and I should have included you in the hunt for Junkman. I was thinking that I love how fiercely independent you are, but when it's inconvenient for me, I completely discount it. I was thinking if you knew half the things I'd been thinking, you wouldn't have hesitated to come to me with a perfectly reasonable request. I was thinking, if I had half the brain I thought I did, I wouldn't be thinking these things after the fact. The only excuse I have for you is that I'm not always rational when it comes to your safety."

For a long while we were both silent. Finally he asked, "Steph, you still with me?"

"Wow. For all the times you've kissed me senseless, I never thought I'd see the day you talked me senseless." I couldn't believe I just said that to Ranger, but if he could share his thoughts, maybe I could, too.

I was glad I had when the smile came back in his voice. "Maybe that's part of the problem. Back to the subject. Are you willing to do what I'm asking of you?"

"Have I ever said no to anything you've ever asked of me?" I asked him.

There was a brief pause while he thought it over. "No, you never have."

"Then I see no reason to start now. I have no problem taking someone with me wherever I go, although I hope it won't be for too long. There is a slight problem with my gun, however. It's at Morelli's."

"And this would be a problem because..." Ranger asked.

"Because he and I need to have a conversation that I am desperately trying to avoid. I just don't have the energy to deal with Joe right now. Especially after my dad threw him out of the house this morning." Shit. I wasn't going to bring that up!

Batman's ESP was working at full capacity because he didn't even mention it. "Fair enough, how about I get you a replacement? Would you carry it?"

"Fair enough", I answered back. "Where and when?"

"I'll find you Babe. Who's going with you to the station?"

"My dad, actually. He insists," I said.

"If I don't catch up to you there, it shouldn't be too long after. Go to the station. Call Mike if you need to. Call me if you have questions or problems. Call me later even if you don't, okay?"

"Okay", I agreed. "Where was this side of you for the last couple of years?"

"Ranger may be the one that looks out for you, but it's Carlos that cares about you. I guess I thought it was time you finally met him," he said.

"Oh, I've caught glimpses of him from time to time, I think. But I do appreciate the introduction. You should let him out more often, so far I think he's pretty great." I knew he could hear the smile in my voice now.

His laughter answered me. "The feeling is mutual, Babe, and that's the plan." He disconnected.

I was practically skipping as I went downstairs in search of my parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 4

Mom was still in the kitchen cleaning up the waffle mess. "Have a seat Steph, I'll go get the cream." She was back quickly. Whatever cream she was using didn't have a medicinal smell, just a light, clean scent. It could have been moisturizer for all I know. I don't know if it was the cream or just Mom's hands, but when she was done my face felt a little better. Do mothers ever lose the ability to 'make it all better'? I hope not. "All right, you're done. Now scoot, you've got things to do today," she said.

Dad was waiting, keys in hand. "Ready to go, sweetie?"

I let out a small sigh, "Ready as I'll ever be."

We got into the car, and Dad tried to reassure me. "This won't be that bad. You obviously didn't do anything wrong. You'll just tell them your story, and we'll be in our way."

"I guess. I'm just really not looking forward to running into Joe. You don't suppose I'll have to give my statement to him, do you?" I wished I hadn't thought of that, as it just made me more nervous and uncomfortable.

"Steph, if you don't want to give your statement to Morelli, you are perfectly within your rights to ask for someone else," Dad said with calm.

"Great, and have the whole station gossiping about how I'm avoiding him. As if things weren't awkward enough between us."

Dad looked over at my sigh. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Things will work out, they always do. Sometimes not in the way we expect, but they work out just the same."

I took my dad's advice and concentrated on breathing deeply and clearing my mind the rest of the way to the station.

Eddie was on duty at the front desk. "Steph! Good to see you up and around. Let me look at you. Yeah, you're going to be okay, thank God and cross-dressers."

I couldn't help it, his comments gave me a serious case of the giggles.

"Haven't lost your sense of humor, I see." Eddie smiled at me while I got my giggling under control. "Let me see if Morelli's ready for you."

That shut down my laughter in a hurry, a reaction that was not lost on Eddie. We've been friends a long time. At this point, my dad stepped in.

"Eddie. Morelli and I had some words this morning, and this would be a whole lot easier for Steph if she could give her statement to someone else. Any chance of that happening?"

Eddie just shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. McIntyre is lead detective on this case anyway, I'll see if he's free."

He was back in a few minutes. "Give him ten minutes or so to finish the report he's working on and set up a conference room."

I sat down to wait and thought about what I knew about Nicholas McIntyre. I knew him by sight, but I don't think I'd ever spoken to him. I knew he had dark hair, green eyes, and a body that would have made him seem more at home at Rangeman than at the cop shop. I knew he had a reputation for being a thorough, dependable cop. It was enough to make me comfortable.

My musings were interrupted when he arrived. "Ms. Plum? Thanks for coming down. I'm Nick McIntyre," he said as he extended his hand.

As I shook his hand, I told him, "Please, call me Steph. Nice to meet you."

He smiled, and I discovered he had dimples. Between those dimples and just a hint of a southern drawl, he probably had half the women in the burg chasing him. Hell, if I hadn't been keeping company with both an Italian stallion and a Cuban god, I'd be melting myself.

He released my hand, saying "Okay, Steph, call me Nick. If you'll come this way please?"

My father stepped up to ask, "Is it all right for me to come with her?"

Nick looked a question at me, so I made the introductions. "Nicholas McIntyre, Frank Plum, my father. Dad, Nick."

The two men shook hands as Nick responded to Dad's original question. "Sure. Whatever makes Steph more comfortable."

The three of us walked back to the conference room, as I asked "So Nick, where are you from originally?"

His laugh was warm and open, and I felt myself relax. Dad was right, this was going to be okay. "Oh, I'm a rare breed, an Irish Texan. Guess the accent gave me away, huh?"

I smiled up at him as I took my seat. "Yep, pretty obvious you didn't grow up in Jersey."

He returned my smile as he sat down. "Do you mind if I tape record your statement?"

I took a deep breath, _here we go._ "No, that's fine."

As I ran through the whole story, Nick rarely interrupted, mostly to clarify something. I was pretty vague about some things, like Ward's 'escape' and subsequent recapture, but he didn't push me. When I got to the point of being grabbed from Val's bridal shower, my voice started to shake, and I stopped.

Nick pushed a cup of coffee toward me. Station coffee was one step below road mud, but I appreciated both the gesture and the distraction. "Take your time, Steph. Do you need a break?" Dad stood up behind me to put his hands on my shoulders.

The truth is, I didn't want to continue, but I didn't think waiting a few minutes would make it any easier. "No, I just want to have it over with."

I managed to finish without needing to stop again. I was again a little vague about just how many Slayers had been shooting at Sally, but hey, I was flattened on the ground so probably I couldn't see much, right? Nick stood, saying he'd have my statement typed up and be back in a few minutes. While we waited, Eddie, Carl, Big Dog, and several others stopped in to say hi and check on me. Noticeable in his absence was Joe. I guess he was avoiding running in to me in public as well.

Nick returned with my statement, had me read and sign it, and I was free to go. As Dad and I left, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that it was over. I didn't see any of Ranger's cars in the lot, and I wondered if I should call him. As we got to Dad's LeSabre, I saw a laundry basket full of clothes in the back seat, one of my light jackets on the front seat, and an envelope that simply said "Babe" in familiar handwriting.

I opened the envelope to read the note.

"Babe,

Changed my mind. I wanted you to have a gun you were familiar with, so got this out of the cookie jar. Don't worry, he'll never know I was there. Check under your seat. I've loaded it for you, and there are two full speedloaders on the left side of the belt. Brought some of your clothes, so you won't have to go to his house until you're ready. The offer to use either apartment is an open one, keys to both and a remote for the garage are in your right jacket pocket. I couldn't wait, got a line on the Slayers. Call me later.

-R"

I reached under my seat, and there was my gunbelt, loaded with my gun on the right and a couple of small pouches on the left with speedloaders in them. Ranger had me practice with those the last few times we went to the range, so I was fairly confident I could use them if I had to. I stood up beside the car so I could put it on, then put my jacket on. The jacket was a little long, so mostly hid the gunbelt. I reached in the jacket pocket to pull out the keys. Two remotes and three keys. Huh? Well, I'd ask him about it later. The keychain read 'Bombshell' on one side, and 'Babe' on the other. I smiled as I got back in the car.

Dad had been quietly watching me. Now he nodded toward the belt and asked, "Ranger?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I promised him I'd be extra careful, and armed, until we could find out if the Slayers were still a threat."

"Good man," he said under his breath. Turning to me, he asked, "Ready for that talk? How about some lunch?"

"Can we get something to go? I don't want to have people staring at my face in a restaurant."

Dad smiled at me, "I was thinking McDonald's drive-thru eaten in the park."

"Sounds perfect, let's go." I wasn't looking forward to our talk, exactly, but I did have questions. Besides, I hadn't spent this much time alone with my dad in years. I hadn't realized how much I missed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 5

Dad and I have similar junk food addictions, so there wasn't a lot of discussion over our order. After loading up on plenty of grease and caffeine, we headed to the park. We found a quiet picnic table, and settled down to eat. Neither of us seemed anxious to start our 'talk', so we didn't. I think that was the quietest meal I've ever shared with my father.

Finally we ran out of excuses. Still we just sat and stared at each other. Looks like I'm going to have to start. "Dad, if you objected to Joe so much, why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"

"Fair question. Let me start at the beginning. I know about choo-choo, and I know about the Tasty Pastry. The whole choo-choo thing, you were both small children, and you were experimenting. Truthfully I never saw it as a big deal, although your mother was all for having him tarred and feathered."

I sat there a little shocked as he continued. "A father never really wants to think about his daughter losing her virginity. But to take you on the floor of the bakery, and then write about it in public? He's lucky he'd left for basic training by the time I found out, or I really might have killed him. By the time I realized he was home on leave, you'd already run over him. I meant what I told him. I was very proud of you. You knew you deserved better. After he joined the police department, your paths didn't cross much, and I considered it a closed chapter. Then I started to hear what a dedicated cop he was, and I thought maybe he'd managed to grow up."

"When you started working for Vinnie and Morelli was your first skip, I was worried. After all, he was an experienced policeman, and he had a history of not always treating you the way he should. I also figured he was desperate. When you not only managed to bring him in, but cleared his name as well, I thought he learned a valuable lesson."

I interrupted him to ask, "What lesson?"

He smiled as he answered, "That you could run rings around him. You always had that ability. When the two of you started seeing each other, I kept my mouth shut. All indications said that he had matured into a much better man than I would have expected. Also, you were a grown woman. You'd already divorced one user, and I didn't think you'd get involved with another. And to be truthful, your relationship seemed pretty casual to me. You obviously shared some affection, but I didn't sense any need for a commitment from either of you."

"So what changed? I mean, why speak up now, two years later?" I asked.

"Two things, no, three. First, this on again off again thing you two have going isn't healthy for either of you. You're both better people apart than you are together. Second, you let yourself get railroaded into trying on wedding dresses, for Christ sake. And talking about an August barbecue for a wedding! And I know, you didn't mean a word of it. But how far would you have let it go before you put a stop to it? Last and most important is what I was talking to Joe about this morning. You get shot, he goes to work, you get attacked by a gang, he goes to work. He's never going to be able to give you the kind of love you deserve."

I was crying a little by this point. "Geez, I had no idea you hated him so much."

"I don't hate him sweetie. I may have been harsher than he deserved this morning, but I was angry that he never seems to be able to put you first. I think he's a good cop. In general, I think he's a decent guy trying hard to do the right thing. I think he loves you as much as he's able to. I just don't think it's enough. Listen, your mom and I aren't very demonstrative, especially in front of you kids. But I thank God every morning that hers is the face I wake up to. I want that for you, and I don't think Joe Morelli is the man you can have that with. And I think deep down inside, you know that too."

I was crying in earnest now. My dad pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket, looked at it doubtfully, and handed me some McDonald's napkins. He put his arm around me and we just sat there a while.

When I had myself back under control for a bit, Dad continued, "There's a couple of other things I'd like to talk to you about while we've got this whole father-daughter bonding thing going on."

"Okay, what's the first thing?"

"Your job."

Shit! I expected this from my mother, but my father? He's always been the one to support me no matter what!

"Steph, relax, it's not what you're obviously thinking. Your mother and I are very proud of you."

I must have looked at him like he had two heads, because he laughed before he went on. "It's true. Bounty hunting is not what either of us would have chosen for you, but it's not our choice to make. I know you think your mother disapproves, but that's not exactly the truth. She brings up the button factory and the feminine hygiene plant because she wants you to remember that you always have other options. You took the job out of desperation. Your mom just wants you to know that if bounty hunting no longer makes you happy, you don't have to stick with it. Look, you work in a dangerous, male dominated field, and you've been successful at it." I gave him the two headed look again. "I'm serious. When have you ever failed to bring in a skip? And the one time you were ready to give up, whose encouragement got you back on track?" he asked me softly.

"Mom's," I croaked at him. What's with the water works already? I took a deep breath and asked, "If you don't want me to quit, what did you want to talk about?"

"Steph, the Slayers. You've been in danger before, but this was at a whole new level. If this was enough to make you want to do something else, we'd support you and be relieved. On the other hand, if you want to continue to be a bounty hunter, then _be_ a bounty hunter."

I looked sideways at him. "What does that mean?"

He caught my eyes, and said, "Get serious about it. Carry your gun all the time, not just when Ranger asks you to. Take some self defense classes. Get a partner who takes it as seriously as you do. You know the things you should be doing better than I do. I'm asking you to do them. If it's a matter of money, I could help you. Steph, I don't think the stakes are going to go down, do you?" I shook my head. "Good. I said you were a grown woman, and I meant it. I'm not trying to make your choices for you, but I am your father, and I'll give advice when I think you need it."

I nodded again, "Your advice has always been good. I'd actually been thinking along those lines myself. Get good, or get out. If I had been a better bounty hunter, maybe I could have avoided this whole thing with the Slayers, and all those people wouldn't be dead..." I broke down again.

My father tightened his arm around me and whispered "Sweetie, you may be responsible for your choices, but you are not responsible for theirs. Everyone but you chose to be there."

I got myself together again before asking, "What's number two?"

"Your living arrangements."

I blinked. "What about them?"

"You know you're welcome to use your old room for as long as you like. However, you have some heavy thinking to do. Your grandmother will be back this afternoon, and Val and her family will be in and out. It's not an environment conducive to clear thinking. Val and Albert won't get their house for a little over a week. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay with Joe, not when he's one of the things you need to think about. So your mom and I have rented you a cabin in Point Pleasant for two weeks starting tomorrow."

"But Dad, I can't accept that!"

"Of course you can. It's close enough that if you get bored or lonely or both, you can drive back for an hour or a day. Hell, you could drive in to Pino's every day for lunch if you want. It's far enough away that you can do your healing out from under the watchful eyes of the Burg. And being on the shore is conducive to clear thinking. By the time two weeks are over, Val will have had enough time to move out and clean your apartment, and hopefully you will have had enough time to make some decisions."

"Wow, you've really thought this through, haven't you?" I was touched and amazed.

"Yes. Please say you'll take us up on it."

"I will. Thanks, Dad."

"That's my girl. Come on, let's go home."

We were almost to the car when he asked, "Where were you staying during this whole Slayer mess?"

Uh oh, now what am I gonna do? Oh hell, when in doubt, tell the truth. "With Ranger."

My father looked at me. "Don't you think it's interesting that when you really need someone you can count on, you always seem to turn to him? If you had that kind of faith in Joe, we would never have needed to start this conversation. Just something to think about."

I picked my jaw up off the ground and got in the car. "Dad, can we stop by the office? I'll need to tell them I'm taking a couple of weeks off."

"Sure thing. You'll need to be making lots of phone calls tonight too."

"Phone calls?"

"Mary Lou, your sister, etc."

I laughed, "I guess you're right." Just then my phone rang. I smiled when I saw it was Ranger.


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 6

"Yo." I was stealing his line again.

"Babe, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Dad and I were just heading to the office. I need to let them know I'm taking a couple of weeks off. After that, we're just going to head home. Thanks for the care package, but I have a couple of questions. Did you find out anything about the Slayers?"

He sounded like he was thinking about smiling. "I'm near the office now. I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good, see you in five." I hung up first for once.

"Ranger is meeting us at the office. He said he had a couple of things to talk to me about. I need to let him know where I'll be for the next two weeks," I explained to my dad.

"Well, if Ranger is willing to see you home, I have a couple of errands I can run. Make sure you're home for dinner, Val and your grandma will want to see you."

So much for quiet, I guess. "I'll be there."

"Bring Ranger if you want," Dad said. "I'm sure your mother will want to thank him for looking out for you."

"About that," I started, "are you going to tell Mom where I was staying?"

"She already has her suspicions, Steph. I don't think it matters if she knows. What frets her is _not_ knowing what's going on in your life."

I let that go, suppressing the guilt of that statement, and returned to the original topic. "I don't know what Ranger's plans are, but I'll ask him."

We pulled into the lot in front of the office, parking right next to Ranger's truck.

"I'll walk you in, sweetheart, and make sure Ranger is able to get you home."

We headed into the office, and could hear Lula and Connie arguing before we even opened the door. "I bet not, no way no Supercop gonna convince that skinny white girl to give this up!" yelled Lula.

Connie was just as forceful, but kept the volume low, "All I'm saying is that the Slayers may have succeeded where Morelli failed."

I opened the door, and they both fell silent. Then in about a heartbeat, I was smothered between them. They were both shrieking, but I couldn't make out the words. Finally they pulled back enough to let me take a breath. I smiled at them both, "Miss me?"

"Damn girl, I hope you got in some good shots before Sally got there!" this from Lula, while Connie just smiled and headed back to her desk.

"One or two," I answered, still smiling, "Vinnie in?"

"In his office, talking to Ranger." Connie informed me, then looked at my dad, still standing in the doorway.

"Perfect, thanks. Dad, you remember Lula? And this is my friend Connie; she runs the place."

"Ladies, a pleasure. Steph, call me later if you need a ride home." He turned to go, stopping when Ranger spoke up. I hadn't even heard him open the office door.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Plum. I'll bring Stephanie home whenever she wishes."

"Call me Frank," invited Dad. "And she promised she would be home for dinner. You are welcome to join us."

"We'll be there."

Dad just nodded before heading out the door.

Just then Vinnie stepped out of his office, asking, "Stephanie, what are you doing here? I figured with the beating you'd just taken, you'd want a couple days off."

I sighed and explained, "I just came in to tell you I was taking two weeks off."

I noticed Lula and Connie exchanging a look, continuing their earlier argument. I would have commented, but got distracted when Vinnie started yelling. "Two weeks! What am I supposed to do with these skips for two fucking weeks?!"

Ranger glared at him, and Vinnie changed his tune very quickly. "Right. Get rest, heal up, and we'll see you in two weeks."

Ranger's lips were turned up in amusement. He nodded to Connie and Lula, and held out a hand to me and simply asked, "Ready?"

I took his hand with a smile, and followed him out to the truck. I got in with a feeling of relief. Ranger's truck made me feel safe when he wasn't even in it, but when he was, oh boy, now I feel safe and overheated.

Ranger was in his zone, and I took the opportunity to study him. At first glance, he looked completely relaxed. His eyes constantly scanned our surroundings, and when I looked closely, I could see the readiness for action in the way he held himself, in the tension in the muscles of his forearms as he drove. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, but was unsurprised to see that we were pulling into the garage of his office.

Ranger helped me out of the truck, and said, "This place is safe, and the apartment is quiet enough for us to have an uninterrupted conversation. Rex is here, and so are some of your things. I didn't know what you needed, so didn't bring them to you. Do you have your remote?"

I nodded, and held it up so he could see it. "Good. Let's make sure it works. Now for your instructions. One click calls the elevator, two clicks in five seconds turns on all the cameras in the building, as well as the microphones we rarely use. It also activates an alarm in the control center. Use that if you think you're being followed, the boys will know to expect trouble." I just looked at him and shrugged, calling the elevator. The ride up was a short one, and we reached his apartment door quickly. Turns out my key works, so I walked in ahead of Ranger.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, I felt the rest of the tension I hadn't even known I was feeling drift away. I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the peace and quiet. Tossing my keys in the dish on the sideboard, I followed Ranger into the kitchen. He was getting two glasses of ice, one he filled with water, but for the other he reached in the fridge and grabbed a Coke, pouring it over the ice.

"Ranger, you sure your fridge won't blow up from having junk food in it?" I asked him.

He smiled a little as he answered, "I want you to feel welcome here." He handed me the glass, and held out his hand for me again. "Let's talk in the living room." We both sat down on the couch, putting our drinks on the coffee table. He turned so his back was to the arm of the couch, and turned me so I was facing the same direction, then pulled me back toward him so my back was resting against his chest before wrapping his arms around me.

He loosened his hold and ended up holding both of my hands in both of his before asking, "What are you planning for your time off?"

I leaned back against him, relaxing even further, as I answered "I need to talk to you about that. My parents have rented me a cabin at Point Pleasant. I'd really like to go, but I don't know what you found out about the Slayers. I guess I could take someone with me, but that kind of defeats my purpose for going."

"And what purpose would that be?" He asked, letting go of one of my hands and using his free hand to brush some escaped tendrils of my hair away from my face.

"There's a lot in my life that isn't what I want for myself. This seems like a good time to...regroup, I guess. I need to get away, and decide what I want, and what changes or sacrifices I'm willing to make."

He let go of my other hand, and wrapped his left arm around my waist, the fingers of his right hand still stroking my hair. "Are you going to give up bounty hunting?" He murmured in my ear.

His touch was making it difficult to put a coherent thought together, soothing and exciting at the same time, but I attempted to answer him "I don't know, that's one of the things I need to think about."

"And the conversation with Joe that you're avoiding? Where is that going?"

His hand stilled when I stiffened involuntarily. "You don't have to talk to me about anything that makes you uncomfortable, Stephanie. I hope you know that."

I pulled away from him, and turned to face him. "I do know that, actually. It's not that I'm unwilling to talk to you about it. It's just, it seems... I don't know, disrespectful, somehow, to discuss my relationship with Joe with you before I've even discussed it with him."

He slid forward a little, taking my hand. "You're right. I shouldn't have asked. When you are ready to talk, if you ever are, I'll be right here."

"So, about the Slayers? Can I go to Point Pleasant or not?" It was definitely easier to talk when I wasn't in his arms.

The almost smile became a grin, "You asking for my permission, Babe?"

I slapped his shoulder and answered, "Don't be ridiculous! I am asking for your advice. I trust your judgment."

The grin turned into a full-on smile, and I forgot to breathe. "Thanks. Let me tell you what I found out. By besting the Slayers, you earned some serious street credibility, and a hell of a reputation. It's weakened their credibility, creating problems for them with other gangs. There is currently a vacuum in their leadership, so there are internal power struggles. The Slayers in LA have decided to show you respect, because you took out one of their own in almost impossible circumstances."

I just looked at him and asked, "So what does that mean?"

"It means that the Slayers here are under orders to back off. To put their own house in order and forget about you. If not, LA will cut all ties, leaving local Slayers defenseless against other gangs. So there won't be any organized payback."

I thought about this for a minute and asked, "That's good, right?" Ranger nodded. "Then why am I waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

"I always said you had great instincts," he said as his blank face dropped into place; I braced myself for whatever was going to come next. "There are two exceptions to this ruling: Anton Ward and Eugene Brown. The Slayers on both coasts decided that their issues with you were personal, not business. So either or both of them have permission to exact their vengeance in whatever way they wish. The others won't help them, but won't stand in their way."

I reached for my drink, just trying to think. I didn't notice until I picked it up that my hand was shaking. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Ranger removed the drink from my hand and set it back on the table. Then he turned me around again, facing away from him as he began rubbing my shoulders.

"Relax Babe, it's not as bad as it sounds at first. Ward is in jail, and no bail bondsman will let him make bail after what happened. His brother is a scared little man who is more relieved than anything that his brother is off the streets. The police have enough on him that he should go away for a long time. They also have a record of the threats he's made against you, so if and when he is released, you'll be contacted. If you have a Slayer as a skip, you'll need adequate backup, they would look at it as a free shot at you."

His hands were doing their magic, and his tone reassured me, but that wasn't enough. The panic had died down to a dull fear. I could almost feel it throbbing in time with my pulse. "What about Eugene Brown?" I was almost too afraid to ask but I needed to know.

He pulled me back against him, re-wrapping me in his arms. "I have men out looking for him. He shouldn't be that hard to find."

I didn't want to ask what was going to happen when they found him. Not a conversation I wanted to have now, maybe ever. But I had to ask, "Bleeding money for me again, Batman?"

"I'll bleed anything you need me to, Wonder Woman. The Justice League takes care of its own." I turned back just enough to see the smile in his eyes.

How do you respond to that? I didn't know, so I didn't. I put my arms over his and hugged him tighter to me. We sat like that a while. I was searching for that sense of peace I'd found when I first came in. I have no idea what Ranger was thinking. I started to relax, realizing it wasn't the apartment, it was the man. The 'Carlos' side of Ranger. The one who was real.

Finally, he started to sit up a little. "About Point Pleasant. I don't see any reason you shouldn't go, with a few precautions."

I turned to look at him and asked, "Such as?"

"I'd like to go out there and have a look at the place, see what can be done to make it more secure. I'd also like you to keep carrying, and of course be on the lookout for our friend Eugene. I'd like you to call and check in on a regular basis. I don't think Eugene is going to be looking for you in Point Pleasant. If you see him, however, I want you to go to the nearest public place and call me and my whole team."

"I can do that." I was relieved I'd be able to go. I _really_ needed this.

"Of course you can." He smiled, stood, and pulled me to my feet. "You want to take Rex with you? I can rat-sit, if you'd rather."

I headed back toward the kitchen, scowling at him, "He's not a rat, he's a hamster."

"He's still a rodent, Babe." He was teasing me now.

I smiled sweetly at him, saying, "No, Vinnie is a rodent. Rex is a hamster. Learn to tell the difference."

He chuckled a little and said, "I stand corrected. So, would you like me to hamster sit?"

"You sure you don't mind?" Somehow, the idea of Ranger hamster sitting was just odd.

"Not at all, Babe. Now go grab whatever clothes you'll need for Point Pleasant. We don't have a lot of time if we don't want to be late for dinner."

I was startled, not realizing that much time had passed. I rushed into his bedroom, and threw some clothes in my laundry basket. Then I rushed into the bathroom, gathering all my things. I stepped back into the kitchen, looking for Ranger. I turned around, and he was coming out of the bathroom. How did he do that? He had the shower gel in his hand.

"Forgot something Babe." And he put it in my basket.

"Thanks, you sure?"

I was treated to another 200 watt smile. "Absolutely. I like the idea of you thinking of me while you shower."

I blushed, but managed to say, "Aha! An ulterior motive."

He took the basket out of my hands and headed for the door. I grabbed my keys on the way out, and locked up behind us.

The elevator ride down was as silent as the ride up. I waited until we were in the truck to ask him, "So, about the extra key and remote?"

He smiled over at me and said, "I wondered when you'd get to that. That's a conversation for another day."

I pouted at him a little, making him laugh. "Babe, trust me."

I stopped pouting, and took his hand. "Always," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 7

We were almost to my parents' house before he asked, "Who knows you're going to Point Pleasant?"

"So far just my parents and you. I'll tell Mary Lou, but no one else needs any details."

"Better that way. Are you sure telling Mary Lou is a good idea? What about your sister and grandmother?"

I shot him a look, needing to defend my friend. "Mary Lou keeps current on all the gossip, and she's kept my secrets since kindergarten." I sighed, "As for Val and Grandma, I don't know. Val won't say anything if I ask her not to, but no one controls Grandma's mouth, not even her."

"I didn't mean to insult your friend, Steph. Do you think your parents would be willing to keep your whereabouts a secret from your grandma?"

I thought about this for a minute before answering, "I think so. If we tell Dad it's safer for me that way it shouldn't be a problem. Mom will go along with whatever he decides. Of course, they may already have told her."

"We'll cross that bridge if we have to. Is your sister still driving the Buick? If so, how were you getting away tomorrow?"

Crap. I'd forgotten I was currently carless. Ranger saw the look on my face and smiled, "You know, you could borrow the Turbo."

I shook my head at him, "I'd rather you loaned it to Val. She's less likely to destroy it, and I don't want her driving Big Blue right now anyway."

He stopped the truck in front of my parents' saying, "That's how they caught you isn't it." It was more a statement than a question. "You wanted to get a car associated with you away from your sister." I nodded as tears filled my eyes.

He took my hand, saying "Don't. You keep saying that it was your fault they got to you. You put yourself at risk to protect someone you care about Steph, there's no shame in that. You were incredibly brave through the whole thing."

I laughed a little, wiping my eyes. "I didn't feel brave. I felt scared to death."

"Bravery isn't about not feeling fear, Babe. It's about doing what has to be done in spite of the fear. You are one of the bravest people I know." He brushed his lips across mine, the barest of kisses.

"You never seem afraid of anything." I told him.

He shook his head, smiling. "I'm just better at hiding it than you are. I've never been so scared as I was when I pulled into that playground. Or so relieved as when I saw you standing there."

I stared at him a minute, thinking, 'Ranger, admitting fear?' Then I realized I was wrong, and smiled. "Thanks Carlos."

His smile was the 200 watt variety, and he pulled me to him, kissing me chastely on the unswollen side of my mouth. "Anytime." He was still smiling as he pulled away, saying, "We better get in there."

I grinned back at him and nodded, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the truck. Ranger grabbed my basket and we headed up to the door.

We reached the door at the same time as my mom and grandma. The four of us stood in the doorway for a few seconds before my mom said, "Stephanie, a few minutes early?" Then she smiled at Ranger, adding, "I'm glad you could join us. Please come in."

Ranger smiled at her and said, "I appreciate the invitation, Mrs. Plum."

"Stephanie's friends are always welcome, and please, call me Ellen."

Grandma chose this moment to speak up. "If either of them had half a brain, they'd be way more than friends. Hey hotstuff, you can call me Edna."

I rolled my eyes as Ranger answered "Only if you promise to stop calling me 'hotstuff.'"

Grandma grinned up at him before sticking her hand out. "Deal."

He shook her hand and turned all 200 watts on her. "Thank you, Edna."

Grandma walked into the kitchen, looking dazed. I was looking at him a little wide-eyed myself. "Did you just tame Grandma?"

"I hope so, but I have a feeling the women in this family can't be tamed."

"Have you met my mother and sister?" I asked him incredulously.

"Okay, some of the women in this family. I want to talk to your dad for a minute. Can you find out from your mom if your grandma knows where you're going?"

"Sure. Come on. Dad will be in the living room." I led him into the living room, and sure enough, Dad was in his usual chair. He stood as we entered and held his hand out. "Glad you could make it, Ranger."

Ranger shook Dad's hand. "Glad to be here. There are a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about."

Dad indicated the couch. "Have a seat."

That seemed to be my cue, so I headed to the kitchen. Mom and Grandma were putting the finishing touches on dinner. Grandma looked over at me. "I'm glad it wasn't any worse."

I put a hand to her shoulder. "Thanks, me too." She nodded, and headed out to the dining room to set the table.

"Something on your mind, Stephanie?" asked Mom as she grabbed the salad out of the refrigerator.

"Actually, I was wondering if Grandma knew where I was going. Thanks for that, by the way."

"No, your Dad and I decided on it last night, and I made the arrangements this morning before your grandma got home. Why?"

"Ranger and I think the fewer the people who know where I am, the better. I know Grandma wouldn't mean to tell if we asked her not to, but sometimes her mouth gets away from her."

"I won't tell her if you think it's best, but Steph, are you still in danger?" Mom looked worried, and I had another guilt attack.

"Not too much Mom, but there's a slayer who may be looking for me. Ranger's men are looking for him, and in the meantime I should keep a low profile. Try not to worry."

This made her smile. "I'm your mother, I'll always worry. You will be careful, won't you?"

"Yes, and Ranger is helping with that too."

That seemed to settle it for Mom. "Good. Now let's get dinner on the table. Your sister and the girls should be here any minute."

Mom had outdone herself. Dad must have told her Ranger was coming to dinner, because she had made spinach lasagne, homemade breadsticks, and a big salad. Mom's spinach lasagne was to die for. Half healthy, half gooey, all delicious.

She noticed me notice, and shrugged "It seemed like a good compromise. I hope he likes it."

"If he doesn't, he's crazier than people say he is. It's perfect." I grabbed the salad and breadsticks and headed to the dining room. Normally, Dad would have already been at the table, but he and Ranger walked in just after I did. Just then Val and the girls came in.

"Sorry if I'm late. Albert won't be able to make it. He's meeting with a client." She looked at Angie and Mary Alice and said, "You girls go upstairs and wash up for supper." She had Lisa in her car seat in one hand, and her purse and some other contraption in the other. She handed me the contraption. "Could you set this up in the living room?" She followed me in as I took whatever it was out of its carrying case. I unfolded the thing, and it turned out to be a mini playpen. Val carefully took a sleeping Lisa out of her car seat and laid her down in the playpen without waking her.

Every now and then, looking at baby Lisa made me wonder what I was missing. Especially when she was sleeping so peacefully. The girls came stomping down the stairs, and I remembered why I wasn't ready for children. We joined the others at the table and sat down. I discovered that Mom had arranged seating so that Grandma was seated farthest from Ranger, and sent her a silent thanks. She winked at me, so she knew exactly what I had been thinking. Does everyone but me have ESP?

We had never really been a family who said grace, but Mary Alice had recently discovered the practice and decided she liked it. I think she liked the idea of talking directly to God, with her family as witnesses. My mother asked her, "Mary Alice, would you like to say grace?"

Mary Alice beamed at my mother and nodded, reaching out to either side of her as she bowed her head. She took my mother's hand with her left hand, and Ranger's hand with her right, and I was suddenly struck by how tiny her hand looked in his. I wondered about his daughter, and what kind of relationship he had with her. Did she feel as close to her dad as I did to mine when I was little? And if she did, how hard was it for both of them to be so far from each other? Then I shook my head a little and stopped wondering, as Mary Alice had begun her prayer.

"Dear Lord, thank you for Grandma's lasagne, my second favorite thing besides chocolate chip cookies. Thank you for the house we're moving into, where Angie and I will have our own room. Thank you for Aunt Stephanie not being too beat up to eat with us. Thank you for her friend Ranger, who helps keep her safe. Thank you for Lisa being asleep, so Mommy gets to eat with us. Take care of all of us." In a much smaller voice, she continued, "Take care of Daddy too, wherever he is. In Jesus name, amen." Val had shot her a startled look at the mention of Steve, but wiped it from her expression as we all said 'amen'.

I think all of us were thinking about her prayer, because the table had never been this silent as we passed the food around. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Val? You said Albert's meeting with a client?"

She smiled at me gratefully. "Yes, that's the third one today. His practice is really starting to take off."

"Wow, that's great! Kinda sudden though, isn't it?"

Now she looked at me a little guiltily, "Promise you won't get mad?"

I was getting confused, "Why would I be mad?"

She blushed a little as she continued, "It's just that people know you introduced me to him. They just assumed he was your lawyer, and helped you. He doesn't tell them he is, but he doesn't exactly deny it either. Your reputation for exploding cars and buildings, and getting bad guys after you, has stirred up some interest in his practice."

I didn't know how to feel about that. My reputation was somewhat deserved but highly exaggerated. "I always hated all the gossip about my life, but if it's helping Albert build his practice, at least some good has come of it."

"Thanks sis, I'd hoped you would understand."

Mary Alice turned to Ranger and said, "I didn't know boys could have long hair and wear earrings."

My dad scowled, the rest of us tried not to smile too much as we turned to see how Ranger handled this. He smiled gently at her and said, "If a girl can be a horse, a boy can have long hair and earrings."

She smiled up at him and shrugged. "Okay."

Wow, does he have to make everything look so easy? Angie spoke up then. "Mom says a man has to be secure in his masculinity to wear jewelry."

I don't know who was blushing more, me or Val. Ranger turned his amused glance to Angie and asked, "Do you know what that means?"

She frowned a little, thinking. "I think it means that you have to know you're a man and not care what other people think."

"Exactly right," he told her as she beamed. "It's always good to know who you are, and not let other people's opinions change you."

I wondered if he'd said that for my benefit. Meanwhile, Mary Alice was turning to me. "Did you really have a fight with a gang?"

"Sort of." I shrugged at her.

"Why do you chase bad guys?" she asked.

"It's my job."

"Do you like it?" This from Angie.

"Most of the time, I do."

"Don't you get scared?" Mary Alice asked.

I sighed as I thought of how to answer her. "Sometimes I do. Lucky for me I have friends I can call to help me when I need to."

Grandma had to put her two cents in "So, I want details! What am I gonna tell the girls at the beauty salon?"

Mom came to my rescue, as I concentrated on chewing. "Mother! That's not appropriate dinner table conversation. You promised you'd be on your best behavior."

Grandma just smiled at her, "Can't blame me for trying!"

I looked down at my plate, suddenly noticing I had already finished half of it. That is _not _the way to treat Mom's lasagne. Fortunately, dinner conversation drifted to safer topics, mainly the wedding. I looked attentive, but I wasn't. Ranger shocked me by having a second helping of lasagne.

He laughed at my look. "What? Mary Alice was right, this the second best thing besides chocolate chip cookies."

My mother and Mary Alice both beamed at him. Lisa chose this moment to wake up, crying in the living room. I shot a look at Val and said, "I'll get her, you eat." I picked up the baby and she stopped crying immediately. I think she just woke up and didn't know where she was. I cuddled her to me as I walked back into the dining room. This is the great part about being an aunt. You get to participate in some of the fun and cuddly stuff, but I can hand her to Val if she fusses.

Everyone was almost finished eating, so Mom got up to get dessert. I sat down with Lisa in my arms. Mom was dishing out pineapple upside down cake, which Ranger declined. He pulled my plate to him while I stared.

His eyes were twinkling as he said "Looks like you have your hands full, need help?" He proceeded to feed me, right there in front of my family. From anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal. From Ranger? It was sexy as hell. Of course, so is everything he does. I watched his eyes darken as I moaned over my dessert. I loved that look, and lost myself in it for a minute. We both remembered where we were, and he set the fork down. "Maybe I better hold the baby and let you eat."

I blushed and nodded, handing Lisa to him while I finished dessert. She put her head down on his shoulder and went back to sleep. He was going to help clear the table, but Mom wouldn't hear of it. "Don't be silly, you're a guest! Val and Stephanie can help me clean up."

Val looked at Ranger, "You can put her back in the playpen if you like."

Ranger smiled at the baby in his arms, and suddenly I could picture him as a father. "You mind if I hold her a while?"

"Not at all, I just don't want you to feel obligated."

Grandma's ride for the evening viewing showed up, so she flew up the stairs to touch up her makeup.

Val and I helped Mom clear the table as Dad, Ranger and the girls headed into the living room.

We started the dishes in our old positions. Val washes, I rinse, Mom dries and puts away.

Mom asked, "Steph, what's going on between you and Ranger?"

I focused on the dishes as I said, "I wish I knew."

"It's obvious you two are attracted to each other," said Val. "You always say you are friends, but is something more going on?"

"What about Joe?" asked Mom softly. "Have you two broken up?"

"Mom, Val, I haven't seen Joe since this morning. It's probably over between us. Lord knows we can't go on the way we have been. But we haven't talked about anything. As for Ranger, I don't know. Of course I'm attracted to him. But we are friends. He told me once that his lifestyle didn't lend itself to relationships, and I've taken that at face value. Today, he's shown me more sides of himself than I've seen in two years. What that means, I'm not sure. Would I want a relationship with him? I don't know, in a lot of ways I'm just now getting to know him. Bottom line? The jury is still out."

Mom took the last dish from me as she said, "You've just had a traumatic experience. You should really think about it before you make decisions you can't take back. Maybe your father is right, and Joe isn't the one for you. Maybe Ranger is, and maybe not. But you don't have to decide anything right away. I just want you to be happy."

Val looked at the two of us and said, "She's right, Steph. Take your time."

I smiled at them both. "Thanks"

Val grinned at me. "Come on, help me load up my girls to go home."

I walked ahead of them to the living room and stopped short at the scene in front of me. Dad was in his chair, watching the news. Ranger was on the couch, Lisa up on his left shoulder. Mary Alice was cuddled up to his right side, reading to him as he looked over her shoulder. Angie was standing behind the couch, braiding his hair. And Ranger looked like there was no place he'd rather be. I caught my breath, and just stared at him. Val came up beside me, and smiled at all of them.

Walking into the room, she reached out for Lisa, and said to Ranger, "Well, you certainly charmed them, or did they charm you?"

He handed Lisa to her laughing and said, "I think it was a mutual charmfest. These girls are going to be real heartbreakers someday."

Val shuddered, laughing herself. "I hope that day is a long time coming."

Ranger and I helped Val get the girls buckled in to their seatbelts and carseat. She had a bag of leftovers to take for Albert.

We walked back toward the house, and I couldn't help noticing how distant he seemed. "Hey, you okay?"

He put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Yeah, thanks. Spending time with your nieces just made me miss my daughter."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me, then kissed me gently. "Yes, but not today. I have some work I need to take care of, and I need to figure something out for transportation for you and Val. I don't really want either of you driving Big Blue until we find Eugene. What time did you want to leave tomorrow?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. Why?"

"If you could wait until eleven or so, I can head out with you, check out the cabin and the area, we can decide what security arrangements you need."

"Sounds good. That will give me time to do some laundry and packing, and figure out if I need anything from Val's."

We went back inside, where he thanked my mom for dinner, and accepted a bag of leftovers from her. I walked him to the door. He nodded toward the bag and said, "I'm going to have to hide this from Tank."

"Tell him it's mine, and if he touches it he's in big trouble."

"Good plan, Babe. Where did you put your gunbelt?"

"On top of the fridge, out of the girls' reach."

"Good. Do me a favor and take it upstairs with you when you go up. Put it somewhere within reach. I don't want you walking me out unarmed, so I'll say goodnight here. Call me when you get up." He put his keys and the bag in one hand, and pulled me to him with the other. His kiss was slow and tender, and it left me a little breathless. He gently touched the swollen side of my mouth, asking "Did I hurt you?" I just shook my head, incapable of speech. "Good. Sweet dreams, Steph." Then he walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all your kind words, and special thanks to Alf for helping me clean up the mess!

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 8

I stood staring at the door for a minute, thinking, 'Who _is _this man?' Finally I shook my head and gave up thinking about it. My confusion about Ranger wasn't anything new, it had just changed its nature. I searched my purse for my phone, since it was still early enough to call Mary Lou. When I finally found it, I discovered I had turned it off at some point today, and had four messages. Great. I guess I should listen to them before I make my calls.

The first was from Mary Lou. "So I heard Joe showed up at the station this morning without you, and was really pissed. Call me!"

Lula was next up. "You going out of town with the cop? I heard you spent the day with Ranger. If you're going out of town with Batman, you better not be holding out on me!"

Joe's message was last. "I came by the house this morning to pick you up, but you were still sleeping. I guess you heard by now that your dad and I had words. Shit, Cupcake, I ...Oh hell, just call me. We need to talk."

Mary Lou had left a second message. "Ranger came to dinner with your parents? You better hurry up and call me!"

I called Lula first, but she wasn't home, so I left a message. "Hey Lula, it's Steph. Stop hyperventilating, I'm going out of town alone. I'm leaving in the morning, but I'll have my cell. Call me."

Who to call next, Joe or Mary Lou? Better to call Joe. After talking to him, I'm sure I'll really need to call Mary Lou. I took a deep breath and dialed.

"Hi, Cupcake" he answered. Damn caller ID.

"Hey Joe, just got your message." I was incredibly tense.

"Your dad tell you about this morning?"

Sigh. "Actually, I heard every word." There was a long silence.

"Shit. I guess we really do need to talk about it."

I took a deep breath, and plunged right in. "Joe, we need to talk about a lot of things. Right now, I don't have the time or the energy. I'm going out of town for a couple of weeks. Can we talk when I get back?"

"You're leaving town. With Manoso? There might not be anything left to talk about by the time you come back."

My voice was cold, but my knees were shaking. "That's a chance I'm willing to take. For the record, I'm leaving town alone, Joe. I was damn near gang raped and murdered yesterday, and I need to get away for a little while. Sorry if it's inconvenient for you." I hung up before he could answer.

I was right, I definitely needed Mary Lou now. I dialed her number, and took a couple of deep breaths waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Mare."

"Oh my God, Steph! Are you okay? I've been hearing all kinds of things through the grapevine, I don't know what to believe!"

Just hearing her voice made me feel better. Thank God for girlfriends! I told her everything, from hiding out at Ranger's to dinner tonight. Then I told her about the one night Ranger and I had spent together. I don't know why I didn't tell her before. Well, the brush off the next day hurt just to think about, much less discuss. When I got to the part about Ranger telling me to fix my relationship with Morelli, she lost it.

"He what?! Of all the stupid, low down... he's lucky I don't find him and tell him what an ass he's been! How could he, I mean it's obvious that he, Christ, what was he thinking? Well, I guess it's good he's changed his mind then, isn't it?"

I think Mare may have blown a fuse, she's not making any sense. "Uh, Mare? You want to back up about three steps? 'Cause you've lost me."

She sighed, and explained in her Mom tone. "Stephanie Michelle Plum. You and Ranger obviously care about each other, trust each other, and now you tell me you had great sex together. It _was_ great, right?"

Trust Mary Lou to focus on that. Well, if you couldn't tell your best friend... "More like earth shattering, soul shaking, sex-this-good-should-be-fatal sex."

"Wow, you do have it bad. That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Mare, lost me again."

"Think about it. Ranger never fails to support you, encourage you, help you. You never waver in your faith in him, even when he was suspected of murder. This is more than a friendship for both of you."

It was my turn to sigh. "You forgot about the whole my lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships and you should fix yours with Morelli part."

"Steph, you're as big an idiot as he is. Listen carefully: When he asked you about Morelli, you said you needed a time out. That sounds like you already planned to go back to Joe, like Ranger was a diversion for you. If you had said it was over between you and Joe, you might have gotten a different response."

I stood there, stunned. Was that what Ranger thought, that he was nothing to me but a quick lay? No, he couldn't think that. He'd know better, wouldn't he? I thought about what I had said, and realized she was right. Ranger knew me too well to believe I was intentionally using him, but I did make it sound as if I expected Joe and I would work it out.

"Shit. I didn't mean..."

Mary Lou cut me off. "I know, shut up, I'm not done. When he said his lifestyle didn't lend itself to relationships, he was stating a fact."

"What do you mean?"

"Really, Steph. He has a dangerous, violent job, with uncertain hours. He disappears seemingly at a moment's notice, for weeks at a time. If either rumor is true, he wouldn't be able to talk about where he'd been or what he'd been doing. I don't imagine there are many women who would put up with that long term, do you? More importantly, could you do it? Ms. Curiosity herself?"

I was breathing hard, my head spinning. I just blurted out, "What rumors?"

"That he's either deeply involved with some very bad people or that he works for the government, doing very hush-hush things. You didn't answer the question."

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it before. I just figured he wanted me in his bed, but not in his life. I didn't want that, not with him."

Mary Lou was quiet as she asked, "What do you want?"

"I don't know, Lou. All the secrecy and stuff I could get used to. I mean, I wouldn't like it, but it wouldn't be enough to send me packing."

"Are you sure, Steph? It would be difficult to make plans, not knowing when he'd be available. He lives his whole life in secret, and you live yours in the open. Are you prepared to live by his rules? Or worse, with the possibility that one day he might not come back, and that you might never know what happened?"

"I don't really know, Mare. But that's not what makes me hesitate."

"Then what is?"

"I don't want trying a relationship with Carlos to cost me my friend Ranger. He's too important to me. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all."

Mare was laughing now. "Ever think he might feel the same way? That if you went back to Morelli, he wouldn't have to risk losing you completely?"

"You really think that's what that was about?" I didn't know what to think.

"No one knows but the man himself, Steph. It sounds like he's introducing you to 'Carlos' because he's decided it's worth the risk. Think carefully about this Steph. He doesn't strike me as the kind of man that does things halfway, and yours isn't the only heart at risk here."

Whew. I guess I had something else to work out while I was at Point Pleasant. If Lou was right. If she wasn't... well, think about it later.

"Okay Steph, let's talk about Joe. Are you breaking up with Joe? For real this time? And if you are, are you doing it because of Ranger?"

"Yeah, I'm breaking up with Joe. For good. Ranger is part of that, but he's not the reason."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, if I loved Joe the way I should and if we were meant to have a life together, I wouldn't be having feelings for Ranger. But I'm not breaking up with Joe because of Ranger. I'm breaking up with Joe because of me, and Joe. Even if Ranger and I never get involved, I can't go back to Joe. I'd rather be alone."

"Sounds like you really mean it, this time."

"I do. It's just hard to let go. Christ, since I was six I always thought I'd someday marry Morelli. And now maybe I could, and it would be a disaster. We'd spend even more time hurting each other than we do now, and end up hating each other."

"Well, sounds like you have a plan, you just have to put it in action. Listen Steph, I've got to go, it's almost the kids' bedtime. Do you want me to call you later, after they're in bed?"

I was tired, and now I had a headache. "Nah, I'll call you tomorrow after I get to Point Pleasant. Don't forget it's a secret, huh?"

"Of course not. Talk to you tomorrow, sweet dreams."

"You too. And Mare?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks"

"That's what best friends are for Steph, now go pack or something."

" 'K, bye"

I wandered slowly up the stairs, my mind whirling with thoughts of Ranger, Joe, my dad, bounty hunting, lingerie buying, Dickie, Mary Alice, Val...Shit. I hadn't talked to Val about the Buick. Well, it's a little late, but I really did need to warn her not to drive that car.

Just as I was about to dial, the phone rang, startling me. It was Ranger.

"Yo"

"Babe, got an idea. Bobby has a friend; from a distance, she could pass for you. I'm thinking of having her drive Big Blue out of town tomorrow and checking her into a hotel. She leaves out the back door and Bobby brings her home. We'd have the place monitored, so hopefully we can catch Eugene if he goes after you. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Ranger. I don't like the idea of someone setting themselves up as bait for me. What if he tries to take her on the road or something?"

"Well done, Eliza, but I thought of that. GPS installed in the Buick, a shadow, and constant radio contact."

"This friend of Bobby's, does she know what she's getting herself into? Promise you'll keep her safe."

"The cop the Slayers killed, he was her brother. She knows the danger. And yes, I'll keep her safe."

"Okay. I'll call Val and tell her you need the Buick. I was about to call her anyway."

"Tell her I have a loaner she can use to get around in. Tank will be by early in the morning to pick up the Buick." He disconnected.

I called Val, explained the plan, and extracted a promise not to tell anyone what was going on, or where I really was. She seemed excited to not be driving the Buick for a while. Well, I could sympathize with that.

Packing was going to have to wait. I was exhausted. I fell into bed, and was immediately asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 9

I woke up to a quiet house feeling disoriented. Wasn't often I was up this early. Of course, I was probably asleep before Mary Lou's kids last night. At least I'd be able to get to the bathroom before the rush. Showered, shaved, and dressed, I was ready to face the day. I didn't bother with makeup. The swelling had come down a lot, but now my face was a yellow green color. Nope, makeup wasn't going to hide that. No matter, I had packing to do.

Grandma was at the kitchen table when I went downstairs. I hadn't even heard her get up.

She waved a hand toward the coffeepot and I smiled. There are a few advantages to moving back home, especially if you don't plan to stay long. Having hot coffee waiting for you is definitely near the top of my list. I joined Grandma at the table, sipping my coffee.

"Okay Steph, now that your mom isn't around, you can give me all the details of what happened with the Slayers. The girls at the beauty parlor will want the straight scoop."

I gave her a highly edited account, stuff that was going to get out anyway. She knew I was holding out on her, but didn't push.

Mom came downstairs shortly after I'd finished, and reminded Grandma she had an appointment. Grandma checked the time, declined breakfast, and hurried up the stairs.

I stared at my mom in awe. "How did you do that?"

She shook her head a little, and sighed. "Your grandma heard about a free 'making the most of your money' type class at the local senior center, and decided that she could shop for a hottie with money there. She's convinced most of the other single or widowed ladies to go with her." She shook her head again. "I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you."

"Mom, be happy she's got an active social life. She's not ill, or sitting around some nursing home waiting to die."

Mom grinned at me before answering, "It's not her active social life that worries me, it's her active imagination!" We both laughed as the slamming of the front door announced Grandma's departure on her 'hottie hunt'.

I could almost feel a lecture coming on, and I tried to figure out a way to avoid it and still get some breakfast. Mom must have noticed how uncomfortable I was getting.

"Oh relax, Stephanie. I'm not going to nag you about changing jobs today."

"Why not? I wouldn't think you'd want to pass up a perfect opportunity." I winced realizing how that sounded. "Sorry Mom, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"Yes you did, and that's okay. I have gotten a little out of control on the new job thing. I just don't know what else to do. When you started bounty hunting, it was out of desperation. I hoped that by giving you other choices, you'd give up such a dangerous job. I didn't expect you would like it. I'd forgotten just how like your father you are."

I just looked at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Honey, your dad doesn't open up to many people. Two of the people he confides in are sitting in this room. I've known your dad a lot of years. You and your dad have a special bond, and I'm grateful for it. I'm just not included in it. You both dance to music I can't hear. I've tried, but I can't do it. Now your sister, she's like me. I know how to mother her. We bond over recipes and child rearing. She appreciates my advice because I've lived her life. But you? What do I know about your life, your choices? What kind of advice can I possibly give you? It's just that I often feel...inadequate for the task. What kind of mother does that make me? All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. If that means you are a bounty hunter, so be it. If it means you never marry again, or never have children of your own, well, I'll deal with that too. I just don't know how to be a mother to a woman who doesn't need one."

I had tears in my eyes. "Mom, I'll always need you. I don't necessarily need advice, but I'll always need your support."

Mom smiled at me. "Stephanie, I promised myself I'd try and stop nagging you to live a life you don't want. You may have to be patient with me; I'm trying to break a life-long habit. So, I'm going to give you a secret weapon. When I start nagging, three little words are almost guaranteed to stop me."

I raised my eyebrows "And those words would be?"

She leaned forward smiling. "Mom, I'm happy."

We laughed together a long time. Wow, this is the closest I've felt to my mother since, well, ever. Our laughter was just dying down when Dad came in. He took one look at the two of us and grinned.

"You girls work everything out? Good." He squeezed a hand on my shoulder on his way to kiss Mom good morning. "Where's Edna?" he asked.

Mom's eyes were sparkling as he pulled away from her. I'd never really thought of my parents as a couple, I mean, they're my _parents_, after all. But I was watching them now and realized that if I looked closely, I could see the love and trust between them. Dad was right. I wanted that for myself, and I wouldn't settle for less.

Mom got Dad a cup of coffee as she answered him. "She's taking a class at the senior center today."

Dad's smile got a little bigger. "Good for her. Even better for me."

I grinned at him. "You're in a good mood this morning."

"Sure, and why not? My two best girls made up, and I get to have breakfast with both of them, and without your grandma."

My mom shook her head at him, saying, "Frank, you're incorrigible!"

He laughed out loud then said, "Because that's the way you like me!"

Mom blushed, and all of us laughed. Finally Mom waved us both out of the kitchen, telling Dad to go get me a suitcase, and me to pack while she got breakfast.

I didn't have much, seeing as everything I owned was spread over four households: Mom and Dad's, Ranger's, Joe's, and Val's. Boy, was that depressing. I shook it off and just threw everything I had with me into the suitcase. I wasn't going that far, so if I discovered I'd forgotten something I couldn't live without, I'd just come back for it.

I had just finished, and was carrying my suitcase down the stairs when Val burst in the front door. "Steph! You gotta come see this!"

I shrugged and followed her out the front door. She indicated the car in front of the house and squealed, "Don't you just love it? This is the loaner from Ranger!"

I walked around it, picking my jaw up as I went. This car was the shit! It was a silver Lexus RX330, and it was gorgeous! Val was grinning, "C'mon, let's take a ride." I grinned back at her, saying, "Let me just tell Mom where we're going."

I ran back in the house, gave Mom a quick explanation, and grabbed my gunbelt. I had promised Ranger. I was back out front and into the passenger seat in about a minute. Val took off laughing. We had fun, just cruising around the Burg, playing around with all the bells and whistles. Finally, we went to my/her apartment, so I could dig through the closet and see if there was anything I needed. Good thing, or I would have forgotten my swimsuit. Val took me back to Mom and Dad's, she needed to get back to the apartment before Albert got too overwhelmed by caring for all three girls alone. I was actually surprised, he'd only called once while we were out.

I got back to the house just as my parents were leaving for church. They invited me to join them, but I used the excuse that I had too much to do for my trip. I didn't have much left to do except pack the stuff I'd gotten from Val's, but I was starving, so breakfast was the first order of business.

Fed and packed, I prowled around the empty house, bored. My phone rang, and I jumped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yo. Finished up earlier than I planned. Thought you'd want to leave a bit early, if you can get ready in time." Carlos' voice was low, but held the promise of a smile.

"Actually, I'm ready now."

"We'll be there in ten." He hung up, and I thought, we really have to talk about phone manners. Wait a minute, did he say we? Who's we?

Eight minutes later a truck and an SUV pulled up in front of the house. I recognized the truck as Ranger's, but it was Hector who got out of the driver's seat. Huh? Ranger got out of the SUV, smiling. He took my suitcase from me as I locked up. We got a few steps from the SUV before he asked, "Do you like it?"

Did I like it?! If the car he loaned Val was the shit, this was King Shit. It was another Lexus, a GX470. It was dark blue, with a dark grey interior. "What's not to like?"

He put my suitcase in the back, and tossed me the keys. "You drive."

I grinned at him, and got into the driver's seat. "No black?"

He smiled at me from the passenger seat. "This is dark enough that you could use it for surveillance, but I thought the blue suited you better."

I sighed. It was an awesome ride, but I hated knowing I was probably going to destroy another of his vehicles. "You know I have a bad track record with your cars. Aren't you worried I'll destroy this one?"

He shook his head, saying "This isn't mine, it's yours. I have high hopes for this one. Bulletproof glass, reinforced metal all around, motion detectors on the undercarriage, state of the art alarm." He pulled a remote out of the glove compartment and handed it to me. "Put this on your key ring."

"Am I going to need another remote lesson?" He nodded and began the lesson: how to set the alarm, how to tell if the alarm or motion detectors had been tripped. Turns out the Lexus had a GPS similar to the one in Ranger's truck, but with an added feature. "A panic button?"

"Most of the Rangeman vehicles have one Babe. If you hit this button, your position will be sent back to the Rangeman control room, as well as any vehicles with the GPS on. Let me show you."

He called the control room first, explaining that he was about to test the 'Oh shit' button times two, in front of the Plum house. He then called Hector, who was still idling in Ranger's truck behind us. He must have told him to hit the button. As soon as he did, a red dot began flashing on the screen of the GPS.

"That flashing red dot tells everyone to drop what they're doing and come running." He spoke briefly to Hector again, and the flashing light stopped. "We need to test yours. Hit the button."

I hit the button, and instead of a flashing red dot, there were about four back dots on the screen.

His ESP kicked in, and he explained. "Those black dots are any Rangeman vehicles in about a ten mile radius from where we are. They'll give you an idea of how soon to expect help." He showed me how to cancel the alarm. "If you ever hit the button by mistake, cancel it immediately, then call the control room. Whoever is on duty will let everyone else know that it was a false alarm."

"Any other upgrades I need to know about?"

He shrugged a little. "Al has tweaked the engine, exhaust, and suspension, but you shouldn't notice it. I had a bar installed on the floorboard in the back for shackles. That's about it."

"I don't even own any shackles."

"Not exactly true, Babe. I forgot to mention the gear bag in the back. Hop out and I'll show you."

Sure enough, there was a fairly large black bag in the back. In the bag were several sets of handcuffs, a flashlight, ankle shackles, a Kevlar vest, ammunition, a stun gun, and pepper spray. Also an extensive first aid kit. I just looked at him. He looked steadily back at me, saying "Never know what you might need."

I just shook my head as we got back in. "That's everything now, right?"

"One last thing." He opened up the center console and showed me a false bottom. In the hidden compartment was a gun, exactly like the one on my hip, with enough extra ammunition to take on half a dozen gangs.

I was a little overwhelmed by all this, and didn't know how to respond. So I just turned the key and headed out, Hector right behind us. Neither of us said anything for several minutes. Surprisingly, it was Ranger who broke the silence. "Not like you to be this quiet. Something on your mind?"

I glanced at him before answering, "This must have cost you a fortune."

He ran the back of his hand down my cheek. "I told you once, there's no price on what we give each other."

"Maybe, but I can't help but feel like you're doing all the giving, and all I do is take."

"No Babe, you're wrong. You have no idea how much you give me, every day."

His ESP must have rubbed off on me a little, because suddenly I knew exactly what he was going to say next. "Conversation for another day?"

"A day real soon, I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N:Special thanks to the amazing Alf! And to all of you who didn't give up on this story._

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 10

We didn't say much on the drive to Point Pleasant, but by now the silence between us was comfortable. Ranger surprised me by putting a CD in the player. I should have known, the Lexus had an awesome sound system. Shortly, amazing guitar riffs filled the silence. It was all instrumental, but it was really good, and perfect driving music. "Who is this?" I finally asked.

"Joe Satriani. The CD is 'Surfing with the Alien' You don't like it?"

"I like it a lot. I just didn't know who it was."

Sooner than I would have thought, we were in Point Pleasant. I asked Ranger to grab the map for the cabin out of my purse so I'd know where I was going. He looked at me, amused, but did as I asked. Then he played navigator. Good thing, or I'd have been hopelessly lost.

We found the cabin and pulled in the driveway. I scanned the area as we got out of the SUV. The cabin was a little isolated, which could be either good or bad. Just as I was thinking that, Ranger spoke up.

"A little out of the way. On one hand, if you see anyone out here it's unlikely they're a neighbor out for a stroll. On the other, if there's trouble, you're not likely to find any help. If it comes to that, your safest bet is the Lexus. In the SUV you have communications, protection, and can be armed in under a minute. Hit the panic button and drive, okay?"

"You better believe it!" I answered, digging through my purse for the keys Dad had given me this morning. While hunting for them, I came across the keys Ranger had given me. I attached them to the Lexus keys before continuing my hunt, when I noticed his smile. "What?"

"When I gave you those, I thought you might be offended by the keychain."

"Why would I be?"

"_Bombshell_, the boys all call you that. I wasn't sure you knew, or would appreciate it if you did."

"Tank already told me. He also said if it bothered me he'd get them to stop. I told him it was okay."

Finally finding the keys, we entered the cabin. Wow! The place was beautiful. It was open and airy, with light wood floors and overstuffed furniture. Ranger went to get my things while I explored. There were two bedrooms, and the master bath had a huge jetted tub. The kitchen was a little small, but still bigger than the one at my apartment. Best of all, there was a large wooden deck in the back that looked directly over the ocean.

I was standing on the deck, leaning against the railing with my eyes closed when Ranger found me. He walked up behind me, so close we were almost touching. Putting his hands on the rail on either side of me, he said "What if I'd been a bad guy?"

I leaned back into him and smiled. "I knew it was you. I felt you coming. Besides, if it was a bad guy, he'd have had to get past you to get to me."

He relaxed a little, putting his arms around me. "What if he did?" he asked.

I half turned to look up at him as I laughed. "Please, one bad guy gets past you, and Hector for that matter, and gives neither of you a chance to yell a warning, anything? If he's that good, I'm not getting away anyway."

He held me to him as he thought about my answer. It was the simple truth, and he knew it. "So, you felt me coming? How long have you been able to do that?"

I frowned a little, thinking. "I don't know." He started to interrupt, but I cut him off. "No, I really don't. I mean, I know I couldn't do that when we met, but I'm not sure when it started. It feels like I've been able to do it forever."

He was quiet a minute before he asked "That's how you made me when I was shadowing you after Abruzzi, wasn't it?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes." We had never talked about happened to Abruzzi, or how we avoided each other afterward. I had sensed Ranger watching me from time to time. Finally I had called him, and asked if he had a reason for following me, or was there something he wanted to talk about. "Just checking up on you." he had told me, and disconnected. I called him the next day, but his calls were being forwarded to Tank, who told me Ranger was out of town. Two weeks later, he came back, and acted like nothing had happened.

He shook his head. "Only you, Babe. I was racking my brain for weeks, trying to figure out how I'd screwed up and let you see me. Did you see me?"

"No, just felt you, off and on. I knew you had been avoiding me, so your following me didn't make any sense. That's why I called."

"I wasn't avoiding you."

I turned fully in his arms to face him, asking "Weren't you?"

A little half smile tugged at his lips before he answered. "That's not the way I justified it to myself, anyway. I knew you would figure out what really happened. I thought you'd be completely freaked out by it. I told myself I was just making it easier on you, for you to avoid me. Truth is, I was afraid you would look at me differently, and I didn't want to see it. You were avoiding me, weren't you?"

"For a little while, yeah." He tensed behind me. "Not for the reasons you think." He relaxed just a little. "I mean, what do you say after that? Thanks? I felt horrible that I put you in such a bad position. You always take care of me, and look where that got you. Hell, where it still gets you."

He relaxed completely now. "Wait a minute, you were avoiding me because you felt guilty?" I nodded, and he laughed, "You amaze me, you really do."

Just then Hector came out the backdoor, speaking to Ranger in rapid Spanish. Ranger answered him, then turned to me. "Hector's figured out a security system for the cabin. Let's go find a grocery store while he installs it."

Ranger drove this time, heading back toward the center of Point Pleasant. He found a little grocery store, and didn't bat an eye over all the junk food I put in the cart. I was relaxed as we headed back to the cabin. Ranger looked at me, "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"No major plans. Put the groceries away, unpack, take a long soak in a huge tub. You?"

"Got surveillance tonight, taking the late shift. I'll go home, take a nap, and catch up on some paperwork before my shift starts. Will you call me before you go to bed?"

"I did say I'd check in. How often do you want me to call?"

"Twice a day okay? Morning and night?" He looked like he expected me to argue.

"Sure." I was right. He had expected me to argue. "Don't look so surprised, I already said I'd check in. Twice a day doesn't sound unreasonable."

We arrived back at the cabin, and carried the groceries in. Ranger stopped to talk to Hector, then handed him the keys to the Lexus. He and I put the groceries away, and I started to wonder why this felt so domestic, and so natural. Hector's return pulled me out of my thoughts.

Hector tossed the keys to Ranger, who handed them to me. I now had a fifth remote on the ring. Well, this should make it hard to lose my keys, I guess. Ranger showed me how to unlock the door with the remote, and how to arm and disable the alarm. "The code is 0725. You have to hit that within sixty seconds of opening the door or the alarm goes off."

"Why 0725?"

"My birthday, Babe"

I pulled him to me and kissed him. The kiss was brief, and I pulled back grinning. "Thanks"

"My pleasure." He shook his head a little, then said, "Let me show you how to access this from the car." I raised my eyebrows at this, and he shrugged. "Once you're within three miles of the cabin, you can check to see if your security has been breached. The motion detectors are set to alarm if anything over fifty pounds approaches. I don't want you coming back to any surprises."

After he showed me how to access the alarm system through the GPS, he walked me back to the cabin.

"I gotta go, Babe." He pulled me to him, then spun around so my back was against the wall next to the door. Holding me against the wall with his body, he stared at me for a long moment. Finally, his left hand came up to fist in my hair, as his right slid down to press me against him. His kiss wasn't quite like any of the others we'd shared. It was somewhere between his 'Let's get naked' kiss and the tender one he'd given me in my parents' entryway. Before I knew it, I was responding, wrapping my arms around his neck and melting against him. Both of us were starting to breathe erratically, and I tightened my arms around him as he gentled the kiss. He slowly pulled his hands away, putting them against the wall on either side of me. He pulled away further, though there couldn't have been more than a couple of inches between us. He leaned forward again to whisper in my ear, "One more thing for you to think about." I was still trying to catch my breath. He grasped my hands and removed them from his shoulders, stopping to kiss the inside of my wrist. He squeezed my hands once, and let them go. "Don't forget to call me." And he was out the door.

I locked up after him mechanically, still lost in the kiss. Think about it? The last thing I could do when he touched me was think. I flopped down on the couch, daydreaming.

I woke up a couple of hours later, starving. Well, I'd just fix myself a sandwich before I unpacked. As I ate, I wondered about Ranger, or rather Carlos. What did he want? Wasn't this the same man who'd told me to fix my relationship with Morelli? Who had told me he loves me, but in his own way? What the hell does that mean? I sighed, and decided to quit worrying about it. He was letting down his guard, bit by bit. At this rate, I'd get the answers to my questions eventually.

I washed my dishes, and headed to the master bedroom to unpack. I stopped in the doorway, staring. On the floor at the foot of the bed next to my suitcase was a huge box.

On top of the box was written in his distinctive writing, "To S, From R. Sweet dreams." Opening the box, the first thing on top was a huge beach towel with a pocket in it. In the pocket was a note. 'I think this was meant for lotion, but your gun and spray will fit-R' I smiled and set it aside. Under the towel was a set of sheets and a comforter. I recognized them from when I stayed with him, and my smile got a lot bigger. He was so incredibly thoughtful, even in the details. He'd even included the pillows.

I grabbed my cell phone to call him. Hope he wasn't sleeping.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself. I just opened the box, thanks."

"I know how much you liked them."

"You take a nap yet?"

"How, you have my sheets?" He laughed, "No, I did the paperwork first, I was just headed upstairs to eat and sleep. I'm glad you called, are you settled in?"

"Not yet, I had a nap of my own, and found the box when I came in here to unpack."

"Go finish up Babe, and call me in the morning. Or later tonight, if you want."

"Go get some rest, Carlos. I'll talk to you in the morning if not sooner. Sweet dreams."

"Same back, be careful."

That was the closest he'd come to saying goodbye. I decided it would do. I unpacked, and remade the bed with Ranger's sheets. I slipped under the covers to watch a movie, and that's the last thing I remember until morning.

_A/N: I know, it doesn't jive with what we now know about Ranger's birthday. Several things won't jive with later books, as this was written after TBO. I decided against changing it. Mostly because I'm lazy, LOL._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, working lots of OT just now..._

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 11

I woke up the most rested I'd been in a long time, but there was an underlying feeling that I was forgetting something. I was halfway through my second cup of coffee before I realized I'd never called Ranger back last night. I guess I'd be using this morning's call to explain about last night.

"Yo Babe, sleep well?"

"Slept great. Sorry I didn't call last night, I was watching a movie and the next thing I knew it was morning."

"Not a problem. You said you'd call in the morning if not sooner, it's morning and you called. What are you going to do today?"

"As little as humanly possible. You?"

"Surveillance turned up some good intel, need to plan the takedown."

"I should let you get to it then. Be careful."

"Always. Keep your eyes open." He hung up.

Well, what was I going to do today? I was unpacked, the fridge was stocked, and the place didn't need to be cleaned. Hmm. I could channel surf a while, the cabin got about a zillion channels. But I could veg out in front of the TV at home. I decided to try out that huge tub while I thought of a better plan.

Three hours later, I was exfoliated, shaved, moisturized, plucked, gelled and made up. And I still didn't have a plan. As long as I looked this good, I might as well get out of the house. I'd drive to town and look around. Besides, any excuse was a good one to drive the Lexus. Plan made, I had to find something to wear. The mornings and evenings were chilly, but it was still pretty warm in the afternoon. I decided shorts and a halter were good enough, plus I could wear my favorite strappy sandals. I had a cover up that I normally wore over my bikini, but if I wore it with this, I was almost sure it would hide the gun belt. I got dressed and was pleased to discover I was right. The outfit looked like the kind of touristy thing people wear on vacation, and the gun belt was completely hidden. Ranger would be proud.

I wandered around town for a while, but it seemed a little...eerie I guess. There's just something sad about a summer place when the summer was over. It was with a sense of relief that I headed back to the cabin. I went out to the deck and stretched out on a lounge chair. I found a jazz station on the stereo, and I could just hear it over the surf. Yeah, this was more like it. Before I knew it, the sun was setting, and I was getting cold. I don't think I'd ever lost track of time like that without falling asleep.

I ate dinner, watched a movie, did dishes. I felt like I was marking time until I could call Ranger. Finally, I gave in and dialed.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. How was your day?"

"Busy and long, yours?"

"Quiet."

"Bet that takes some getting used to."

"Yeah, and I'm exhausted from a day of doing nothing."

"Better get some sleep then Babe, call me in the morning."

"'K, night Carlos."

"Sweet dreams"

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

I quickly fell in to a routine. Wake up, call Ranger. Spend hours in the tub in the morning. Spend hours on the deck in the evening. Call Ranger, go to bed. I was supposed to be putting my life in order, thinking about the issues that had gotten me here. Right now it all felt unimportant, like background noise. I was beating myself up for wasting time, but still couldn't make myself focus. Toward the end of the week, Ranger commented.

"Babe, you okay? You sound a little down."

"I'm okay. I just don't seem to be accomplishing much. I said I had heavy thinking to do, but I'm not really doing any."

"Steph, your life has been a whirlwind for as long as I've known you. I don't think it's a bad idea to just...unplug for a little while before making life changing decisions."

I took a deep breath, "Maybe you're right. I just know I can't put it off forever."

"A few days is not forever. You'll get it figured out."

"Thanks Carlos, night."

"Sweet dreams Babe."

I smiled. Every evening, he'd ended our conversations the same way. I liked having a little tradition with him.

The next morning, I made up my mind. I may not know what I'm doing with the rest of my life, but there was one decision I'd made a while ago. I just hadn't had the guts to say the words. Time to call Joe.

"Hello?"

"Joe, it's me."

"Cupcake, enjoying your little vacation?"

"Yes. We need to talk."

"I thought you weren't coming back for over a week."

"I'm not far. Can we meet somewhere?"

"I'll be off at two. Meet me at the house?"

"I'll be there." I hung up before I could chicken out.

Ranger's call was next.

"Yo Babe, sleep well?"

"I did thanks, did you manage to get any rest?"

"Enough."

"You're working long hours, don't push yourself too hard."

"Just trying to give the boys a little down time. My team has been working double shifts recently, so I'm working a little extra so they can have extended time off. Tank's girlfriend will probably forgive me now that she can spend some time with him."

"Shit. This is because you all were working on the Slayers on top of everything else, isn't it? Not only do I take advantage of you, but of your men too." I was feeling really guilty.

"Steph, stop it. First of all _no one_ takes advantage of any of us. I didn't order them to help, they volunteered. I told you, they like you. And you didn't ask us for help either. We wanted to. All of us."

I felt a little better. "But will Tank's girlfriend forgive him?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding? As soon as Lois found out why he was working such crazy hours, she packed him a lunch and a couple of thermoses of coffee and told him to get busy."

I smiled. "He's lucky. She's a very understanding woman."

"She's great. You'll love her. Listen, I have a takedown tonight, but I'm off tomorrow night. I'd like to come out to the cabin and make you dinner, if that's okay."

"You cook, too? Is there anything you can't do?"

He laughed. "Hundreds of thousands of things. But thanks for doubting it. Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that would be great. Be careful tonight."

"Count on it. What are your plans for today?"

"Actually, I'll be in the 'burg today."

"Because..."

"Because I have a conversation to finish."

"Oh." Very long pause. "Should I bring you some wine tomorrow then?"

"Might be a good idea."

"It's a date."

Oh my God! I just made a date with Ranger like it was the most natural thing in the world. I started to hyperventilate. Then I smiled, took a deep breath, and reminded myself that a date with Carlos was very, very natural.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Between a hard drive crash, the holidays, and taking on a second job, RL has been busy. I _think _I've managed to save the remaining chapters, but expect posting to be erratic for a while. Thanks as always to Alf for cleaning up my messes._

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 12

I hurried through my shower, wanting some deck time before I left to see Joe. I decided on full on face paint, it would cover the last of the bruising. Time on the deck left me feeling calm, peaceful. I held on to that feeling as I drove back to the 'burg.

Joe was home when I arrived, and I sat in the SUV for a minute, gathering my nerve. As I approached the front door, I was thinking, should I knock, or let myself in? Joe didn't give me the opportunity to decide, opening the door when I was a couple of steps away.

"Hey." He looked as nervous as I felt.

"Joe, can I come in?"

He nodded, then wordlessly backed away from the door. I followed him into the living room, not sure how to start.

"Cupcake, I've been doing some thinking. You heard what your dad said to me, right?" At my nod, he continued. "Maybe he was right about some of it. First I want to say I never used you to further my own career, not once. If anything, I tried to keep you away from my cases, even when they were your cases too."

"I know."

"But I did leave you to work after you were shot, and again when you were beaten. I didn't put you first. I wish I had. I do love you, Steph."

"Joe. It's not that you didn't put me first. I know you love me, but you seem to love who you want me to be, not who I am. Whatever part of me is still the six-year-old girl who followed you around the neighborhood, or the sixteen-year-old who followed you all over town, that part of me will always love you. But I'm not that girl anymore, and I can't be the woman you want me to be. Even if I gave up my job and did something else, I'm always going to be the girl who jumps off the roof. I can't be the stay at home, PTA, soccer mom you want and seem to need. I don't have it in me to be that, not even for you. Part of me wishes I could, but I know if I tried I'd just end up hating us both for it. I don't want that." I had tears in my eyes, and he pulled me into his arms.

"I know you're right, but damn it's hard to let you go." I was crying as he was speaking, and when I looked up, I saw he was too. That just made me cry harder.

We stood there a long while, holding each other and crying. As we pulled away from each other, it felt so final that I almost started crying again. He saw it and pushed me toward the stairs, and said, "Go wash your face."

I washed off all my carefully applied make up and calmed down. As I headed downstairs, I saw Joe carrying a box of my things to the living room. As I looked at him, he said "I already knew you were leaving me. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew."

We stood there staring at each other awkwardly, before he asked "So, you and Manoso?"

I held up my hand to silence him. "You sure you want to hear this?" At his nod, I continued. "I do have feelings for him. Whether anything happens between us, I don't know. This wasn't about him. It was about us."

He let out a breath, saying "Thanks, I guess I needed to hear that. He's a lucky man to have a chance. So was I. I love you as much as I can, Steph, I'm sorry it wasn't enough. For both of us."

I could barely find my voice. "Me too, to both."

He smiled a little at that. "Kiss me goodbye?"

I nodded and flew into his arms. I could feel the love, and the regret, in that kiss. As we pulled apart, he said "Take care of yourself, Cupcake. I need you to go now."

I could see by the way he carried himself that he was working hard to maintain his composure. I didn't want to make this any harder on him than necessary, so I picked up the box and headed out the door. I'd left the key to the house on the bathroom counter, but I knew he'd find it.

I drove back to the cabin on autopilot. I carried the box into the bedroom and just set it on the floor. I didn't have the strength to go through it tonight.

I was feeling sorry for myself, and I decided to wallow in it. I went out to the deck and let myself remember everything I loved about Joe. I remembered every touch, every laugh. Then I cried a long time. When I was finished, I felt like I had started to put the past behind me. I hated that I'd hurt him, but I knew it was best for both of us. I hoped he knew that too.

The sun was setting, and the deck was getting cold. I grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet and headed back out there to watch the stars come out. I don't know how long I stayed out there, but finally I realized it must be getting late. I was exhausted.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Babe, just wanted to check up on you. You okay?"

"As okay as I can be, I think. He's a good man, and I hurt him. I'm feeling slightly lower than pond scum right now, but otherwise I'm fine."

"You sound tired, try to get a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, it's been a draining day. I think I will go to bed soon."

"Good plan. Call me in the morning. Sweet dreams."

I took a long hot shower and fell into bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling better, more optimistic about whatever the future held. The regret was still there, and I expect it would be for a while. I started the coffee, and called Ranger.

"Yo" He sounded distracted.

"You sound busy, is this a bad time?"

"You can tell that from 'Yo'?" He laughed. "I'm in the middle of a meeting, can I call you back?"

"Of course."

I was almost finished with breakfast when he called back.

"Hello?"

"Babe, sorry about earlier."

"No problem, I don't expect you to put your life on hold just to take my call."

"About dinner, anything special you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Will do. I should be there sometime between six and seven, depending on what time I manage to get out of here. That okay?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

Looks like I'd have time for my normal routine. I took extra time in the tub, scrubbing and shaving. I spent a long time choosing my outfit. Finally, I settled on casual. My favorite slim skirt, and a sleeveless sweater. No shoes. After cleaning up the mess my bedroom had become, I still had time to spend on the deck before Carlos arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. Sorry about the delay, it's our busiest season at work. My next day off is a week from Tuesday, and I'll try to get another chapter up then._

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 13

I felt him a full minute before I heard his car. I was still on the deck, but I knew he'd find me. I listened to him moving around in the kitchen and I smiled. Who would have guessed?

He stepped out onto the deck and stopped there, watching me. His eyes flicked to the grill at the far end of the deck, and he smiled. I was staring at him, at Carlos. This definitely wasn't Ranger. He was wearing faded jeans that molded to him perfectly, a dark green button up shirt, and cowboy boots. He'd left his hair down and loose. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He was still looking at me, and I was amazed at the expression on his face. Concern, warmth, amusement, all out there for me to see. He lifted an eyebrow, "Babe?"

I smiled up at him before walking toward him. I stopped when we were almost touching and looked up at him. "Hi." I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. I closed my eyes as I inhaled his scent, laying my head on his chest. As he put his arms around me, I said, "I'm glad you're here."

He tightened his hold on me a second before he answered, "Me too. Hungry?"

I laughed and stepped back, "Starving."

He grinned at me. "Can't have that. Come with me?"

I nodded and he took my hand, leading me into the kitchen. He had me sitting on a stool at the kitchen bar, watching while he worked. He grabbed a bag of charcoal from the floor and stepped out the back door, telling me, "I'll be right back."

"So what's for dinner?" I asked him as he came back in.

"I thought you wanted to be surprised."

"Changed my mind."

"Salmon steaks, corn on the cob, roasted potatoes, and I'm even making dessert. Impressed?"

"Very."

"Good. That's the reaction I was going for." He dropped a quick kiss on my nose before getting to work.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"My mom was a gourmet chef. She made sure all of us could cook, although Lita, she's the youngest, is the only one with Mom's talents. I like to cook, it's relaxing. Not much fun cooking just for myself though."

"How many of you are there?"

"Five of us. Mat's the oldest, and he never lets us forget it. Then me, then my younger brother Tony, short for Antonio. Then the girls, Tish and Lita, or Leticia and Estrellita, if being formal, which they never are."

"You said you had family in Trenton."

"My dad and grandmother live in Trenton. Mat runs Rangeman Boston, Tony and Tish live in Miami. Lita is in Trenton now, but usually lives in California."

"How did you wind up in Trenton from Miami?"

"Mom died when I was fifteen. We all had a hard time, but Mat and I were out of control. My grandmother told my dad to put us on the next flight to Trenton, that she'd straighten us right out." He shrugged. "She did. The girls were approaching puberty, and Dad was overwhelmed. He moved the rest of the family into the house next door to my grandma's. I don't think we'd have made it as a family if not for her."

I couldn't believe the amount of information he was sharing with me. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks. She would have loved you. Aside from the cooking, you're a lot alike."

"How so?"

He smiled. "Mom would give you the shirt off her back, but she wouldn't put up with any bullshit. She was smart, funny, tough, and fiercely loyal to the people she cared about. Just like you."

"Thanks. I wish I could have met her."

"Me too. Enough of my story, tell me some of yours."

"There's not much about me you don't already know."

"Not true. Tell me how you first met Mary Lou."

We spent the next half hour talking about our childhoods, my sister, his brothers and sisters, pets, school and all the trouble we each got into.

"Babe, I better put these on the grill or we're never going to eat."

"Oh yeah, for a while there I forgot I was hungry."

He grinned and said, "That's quite a compliment, thanks."

I laughed and followed him out back to the deck. He put the salmon, corn, and foil wrapped packages I assumed were the potatoes on the grill. I watched him for a while, just appreciating how relaxed he seemed. I noticed how cold it was getting out here, and shivered. Of course Carlos noticed.

"Hey Babe, you look like you're getting cold, why don't you go in and set the table? I'll be in right after you, this won't take much longer."

I decided that was a good idea, so I set the table. I was just lighting the candles when he came back in, setting the food on the middle of the table.

"All warmed up?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Good, hope you're hungry."

We filled our plates, and Carlos poured the wine. I took my first bite and moaned. His small smile slowly turned into the wolf grin. "I take it you like?"

"God Carlos, this is fabulous! What did you put on this?"

He shrugged, "Honey, lemon juice, some spices."

"It's great."

"Glad you like it."

We ate in companionable silence. I wasn't kidding, the food was wonderful. I was leaning back from the table with a contented sigh when he asked "Room for dessert?" He laughed when I groaned.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't eat another bite."

"Okay, dessert later." He nodded toward the speakers of the stereo, propped in the windowsill facing the deck. "I wouldn't have picked you for a jazz person."

I shrugged "I listen to all kinds of music. It just depends on my mood."

"I only ever hear you playing hard rock or occasionally eighties' stuff."

"Probably all work related. I like the hard rock for the attitude, and the eighties stuff for the kick ass energy."

"And the jazz?"

"The jazz is for my 'I've had a long day and just want to kick off my shoes and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist' mood."

"Spending a lot of time on the deck?" he asked, indicating the way the speakers were propped there.

"Yeah, my favorite spot. It's very soothing."

"Why don't you put something a little warmer on. I'd like to take you dancing in your favorite spot."

I smiled and agreed. While I was changing, Carlos was putting a CD in the stereo. Soft Latin sounds came drifting out of the speakers.

He held out his hand, and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled as I placed my hand in his "You may."

He led me out to the deck and spun me into his arms. Lord, this man could move! He moved us around the deck, and I just relaxed and let him lead as he wished. Our bodies were in contact from chest to thigh, and I loved the way I could feel his muscles moving as we danced. His touch had me in a bit of a state, as usual, but this was something more. It wasn't just lust I was feeling now. It was more playful, more fun, and much warmer. I leaned back to look at him.

"Hey Carlos?"

"Hmm?"

"In case I forget to tell you later, I'm glad Ranger let you come over and play today."

I felt rather than heard his laughter, "Me too, Babe, remind me to thank him later."

We danced and laughed for hours. Finally, he led me to the lounge chair. He sat down, and sat me in front of him, my back to his chest. "Babe, we really should talk."

I sighed and relaxed against him. He wrapped his arms around me before beginning. "Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

I sighed again. "Even though it was right, that didn't make it easy. Joe's been part of my life off and on since I was six. It felt like an amputation."

"I felt that way when my ex-wife and I called it quits. But you and Morelli truly care about each other. I think, after a period of adjustment, you'll be able to be friends."

"I hope so. It's what we're best at, actually. I'd hate to lose that too."

"I don't think you will. So you've made that decision. How are you coming along on the work front?"

"I don't know. On the one hand, I don't want to give up bounty hunting. But as I told my dad, I really only have two choices: get good or get out."

"So what's the problem?"

"I think I told you, I was a terrible student. Hell, I majored in beer and boys. I didn't mind the crappy grades, because I knew I could do better if I gave it a real effort. It's the same thing now."

"Lost me, Babe."

"I'm a crappy bounty hunter. I don't mind so much, because I've only given it a half-assed effort. Only that's not good enough anymore. So what if I give it a real effort, and I'm still a crappy bounty hunter?"

"That's what's worrying you?" I nodded. "Babe, I wasn't kidding when I said you had amazing investigative instincts. The skills you do lack are easily learned. Look, I hadn't planned on talking to you about this tonight, but Rangeman Miami has one of its semiannual training classes in six weeks. One of those spots is yours if you want it. As well as a spot on our team when you finish it, if you want. Or you could just take the training and use it at your current job. But I'd really like to have you with us."

"Tell me about this training class."

"My brother, Tony, runs it. It's eight weeks long. You'll be put through physical fitness training. Weapons training, takedown techniques, submission holds. How to handle an interstate or international capture. Plus some of our more... unusual skills, like wire tapping, lock picking, a small bit about explosives, computer tracing, stuff like that. It would teach you everything you need to know."

"And you seriously think I could do all that?"

He tightened his arms around me. "Of course you could. You're smart and capable, and relentless. All you have to do is decide you want it. Can I call Tony and reserve you a spot?"

"Let me think about it. Either way, thanks for offering."

"No problem. Ready for dessert?"

"Yeah, good idea."

Dessert was some kind of fruit salad with honey drizzled on it. It too, was wonderful. We talked of lighter subjects while we ate, music and movies and people we both knew.

After dessert, he started to clear the table. "No way Carlos, you cooked. I'll clean up."

"I should go, I have early meetings in the morning."

Startled, I looked at the clock and was amazed to discover it was two in the morning.

He saw my look and grinned. "Yeah, me too. I was having such a good time I didn't want it to end."

I grinned back at him. "Good, me either."

He took my hand, asking, "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"I'll be upset if you don't."

Suddenly his mouth was on mine, and all the heat between us flared up again. I moaned as I opened my mouth under his direction, and his answering groan drove me to distraction. My body responded to his touch immediately, and as close as we were pressed together, I could feel that I wasn't the only one. He gentled the kiss, and leaned his forehead against mine as we both tried to catch our breath. "I better go now, or I won't."

"This would be a bad thing?" I asked.

"You're in a period of transition, Steph. You're leaving the old Stephanie behind, and discovering a new one."

"And you're worried the new Stephanie isn't going to want you in her life?"

"Stephanie, old or new, deserves better. I guess I'm worried that the new Stephanie will figure that out. I don't want either of us to regret anything, ever."

"Let me let you in on a little secret. There isn't any better, not for me."

He groaned and pulled me against him, kissing me hungrily, greedily, as I answered in kind. He drug himself away, and took a step back, panting. Well, so was I.

"I have a plan for us, want to hear it?" I didn't have the breath to answer, so I just nodded.

"I want to spend some time like tonight, having you get to know Carlos. I want you to meet my family, my friends, be part of my life. In the meantime, you'll be discovering Stephanie. When you have, if she still wants me, I'll be right here. And she'll know what she's getting herself into."

"When did you come up with this plan?"

"When I was driving you home after the Slayers. I realized then what an idiot I'd been. I promised myself if you ever gave me the chance, I'd make sure you knew me, have a chance to feel for me what I already feel for you."

I swallowed hard, and told him. "Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I have no objection to having more like it. Whatever I discover about myself, I'm not going to change my mind about us. If you need more time to be sure of that, I'll wait."

He leaned in to me, and this time his kiss was gentle, just barely brushing his lips across mine. "Good night Babe, think about the training. Sweet dreams."


	14. Chapter 14

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 14

I restarted the CDs Carlos and I had been dancing to, and smiled as I cleaned the cabin. I was still smiling in the tub. And as I got ready for bed. I don't know what I dreamed, but I woke up smiling.

I started the coffee, yep, still smiling. "Damn the man." I said aloud, and laughed. Might as well call him.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. You free to talk?"

"Yeah Babe, don't have another meeting for about twenty minutes. You just getting up?"

"I slept late, but I have a valid excuse."

"Let's hear it."

"I spent an amazing evening with the sweetest, hottest man on the face of the planet, and I spent a lot of time daydreaming about him after he left."

His voice was low, and he practically growled as he answered. "Good enough reason, you want to share any of those daydreams with me?"

"Nope, not on the phone. Some kinds of daydreams are best explored...face to face."

He laughed, "I'm looking forward to it. So when's the next time this face gets to see yours?"

"What's your day look like tomorrow?"

"A mountain of paperwork in the morning, then I'm free until I relieve Tank at ten o'clock tomorrow night."

"Perfect. I'd like to pick you up and take you to lunch if that's okay."

"I'd like that. What time?"

"Your schedule is much tighter than mine, what time is good for you?"

"Hmm, I should be able to wade through this stack by 12:30 or so, will that work for you?"

"I'll be there to pick you up then. If you need to be later, just call."

"I won't. Tank's not going to believe how dedicated I am to getting all this done on time."

"I better let you get back to work, don't want to throw you behind schedule."

"Call me tonight, Babe."

"I will."

I sighed as we hung up. I suddenly had too much energy. The cabin was clean, and I wasn't about to go running. Well, I did need to decide what to take Carlos for lunch. I'd already decided to take him on a picnic, before the days got too cold. Let's see, I needed a cooler, and...Lots to do, I better get started.

I hurried through my shower, skipped the makeup, and went shopping. Who would have thought shopping for food could be fun?

I got back to the cabin and put my purchases away, satisfied.

I spent a little time on the deck, relaxing. The jazz had been replaced by Carlos' CDs. I was going to be sorry when I had to go back to the 'burg. This place already felt like home. Maybe I could make this an annual thing.

I decided it was time to catch up with my family and friends. I called Mary Lou first. I told her about my conversation with Joe, and my date with Carlos. I explained his plan, and told her about lunch tomorrow. She was speechless. Then I told her about the training class in Miami.

"Are you going to do it?"

"I think so, Lou. This is a chance to actually be good at what I do. To not be scared all the time."

"I think you should do it. Ranger wouldn't have offered if he didn't think you could handle it."

"I know. Just knowing he has that kind of faith in me makes me feel like I can. Like the worst thing I could do is not even try."

"Steph."

"Yeah?"

"You're falling in love with him, aren't you?"

"I think I am. Hell, I've been halfway there for years."

"I haven't heard you sound this happy since we were kids."

"I don't think I've been this happy since we were kids."

"Good for you, sweetie, you deserve it."

"Thanks Mare. Talk to you soon."

I called my parents next. I told my dad about the training class, and found out he already knew. Guess he and Ranger had talked about a lot of things the night he came over for dinner. Dad urged me to go, and I told him I probably would.

Phone calls made, I ate dinner and headed back out to the deck, blanket in tow. I sat out there a long time, just watching the stars and the surf. Just as I was thinking I should call Carlos before he started to worry, my phone rang.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself, smartass. I was starting to worry, you hadn't called."

"Sorry. I was just telling myself that it was getting late and I better call before you started to worry."

"That the only reason you'd call?"

"Well, that, and I'm not sure how well I'd sleep if you didn't wish me sweet dreams."

"I like that reason better."

Suddenly, I could feel the tingle that meant he was close. "Hey, how close are you?"

This brought on the full on laugh, the one that makes me weak in the knees. As he got himself under control, he asked "You can sense me already?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Almost a quarter of a mile from the cabin. Guess I'll never be able to sneak up on you again."

"Guess not."

"Care for some company? I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see you."

"I'm on the deck."

It seemed like he was there as I hung up. Well, he hadn't been far. He scooted me forward on the lounge chair again, and settled in behind me. He pulled up the blanket to cover us both before wrapping me up in his arms.

"I can't stay long, I have to relieve Lester at midnight."

I leaned back against him, relaxing into his warmth. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He noticed the music playing softly in the background. "How long have you been listening to this?"

"Since you left."

"I'll bring you some more the next time I come over."

"Wouldn't be the same. We haven't danced to those."

"I think that could be arranged."

"Good."

"Wanted to talk to you Babe. Have you thought about Miami?"

"You really think I could do it?"

"I have no doubts."

"Call Tony."

He tightened his arms around me. "And working for Rangeman?"

"One step at a time, please."

"Fair enough. Are you willing to tell me what your concerns are?"

"Well, first, you are assuming I'll complete the training course. I'm not as confident of that as you are. Second, I'm already worried that what's happening between Carlos and Stephanie will somehow screw up Ranger and Babe. I don't want to have to worry about our professional lives interfering with our personal one, or the other way around."

"When you complete the training course, and you will, we'll talk about it again. In the meantime, let me reassure you that no matter what happens between you and Carlos, Ranger will always be here for Stephanie _and _Babe."

"Do you have to be so terrific about everything? I mean, none of this would bother me half as much if you weren't so important to me. I just don't want to find out too late that it was a bad idea for us to work together."

"I know, and I thank you for that. We'll talk about this more at lunch tomorrow. Where are we going?"

"Can you let me surprise you? If someone needs to know where to find you, I can tell Tank where we're going when I pick you up, okay?"

"Good enough. I've got to go, or I'll be late. Sweet dreams, Babe."

"Thanks, be careful tonight."

"Always." He scooted me forward a little so he could get up, and I already missed his warmth. He kissed me gently, tucked the blanket more firmly around me, and went back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: This was my first attempt at smut. Be gentle. As always, thanks to Alf for making this readable, and thanks to those of you who took the time to R&R._

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 15

I stayed out on the deck for a while, just listening to the music and thinking about Carlos. When he said he planned for me to get to know him, he wasn't kidding. I smiled to myself, wondering how many people in Ranger's world knew Carlos. A select group, I was sure.

Finally, I had to get ready for bed. I had a lunch date tomorrow, and I needed my beauty rest. I put one of his CDs in the smaller stereo, and fell asleep thinking of mocha latte skin, killer smiles, and dancing muscles.

I was humming as I made coffee in the morning, and laughed at myself. "Get a grip, Plum. Next thing you know you'll be a morning person."

I dialed for my morning call.

"Yo Babe, you're up early."

"Things to do, places to be."

"Still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Only if you insist. It isn't often I get to surprise you."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much."

"Then I won't spoil the surprise."

"Good. How's the paperwork coming?"

"I'm getting through it. But if I never see paperwork again, it'll be too soon."

"Poor baby. Don't worry, I'm coming to rescue you in a few hours."

"Three hours, 17 minutes, twenty some seconds and counting."

"Exactly. See you then."

"Drive careful, Babe. I'll be in my office."

Well, I better get moving. Showered, shaved, and dressed, I was contemplating makeup. Decided just mascara and gloss were enough. I had some extra time, so picked up after myself before carefully packing my lunch in the cooler. I loaded the cooler and a blanket in the Lexus and was on my way.

I hit the remote for the garage and parked in my usual spot. I was walking to the elevator at the same time as Tank.

"Hey Bombshell, how are you? You look much better than the last time I saw you."

"Christ, Tank, I hope so!" We both laughed.

"I told Ranger he wasn't allowed to leave until he finished all the paperwork that keeps piling up on his desk."

"He told me he'd have it done in time for lunch, and that you'd be amazed at how dedicated he was."

"You know, we may have to plan for you two to have a lunch date every time he's scheduled to catch up on all that paper nonsense. He hates it, and usually getting him to focus on it is like pulling teeth."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I laughed.

"Bombshell, what did you do to the boss?"

"What are you talking about, Tank?"

He grinned down at me. "He's been walking around the last few days like he won the lottery or something. He's practically cheerful, for God's sake! I'm telling you, it ain't normal." He laughed hard. "Tell me, are you walking around as delirious as he is?"

I grinned back up at him, then started to laugh. "'Fraid so!" I panted between my laughter, as Tank joined in.

One of us finally remembered to call for the elevator as we calmed down. Finally, Tank looked over at me, serious, but still with the ghost of a smile. "You are a gift, Bombshell. I've never seen him this happy. When Ranger's unhappy, bad things can happen, not the least of which is that shit rolls downhill, usually right on my head. You balance him, and I think he's finally realizing how much he needs that. If you're half as happy as he is..."

"Ah, but I'm not."

He looked concerned, "You're not?"

I smiled at him as the elevator stopped. I stepped out, calling over my shoulder, "I'm at least twice as happy!" And I ran for Ranger's door.

He followed me at a trot, "You little minx! I'll get you for that!" We were both laughing as Carlos opened his office door.

"Tank, Babe. Something you want to talk about?" He was trying to look intimidating, but he looked too much like he was thinking about smiling to quite pull it off. Tank and I both burst out laughing again, as Carlos shook his head at us and sighed.

Tank recovered first. "Hold up, you're not going anywhere until I'm sure you plowed through that whole stack of papers."

Carlos smiled and gestured to his door. "Go ahead, it's all done."

Tank looked at him, wide-eyed, before turning to me. "Consider that earlier plan a done deal, Bombshell."

"You got it." I handed him a piece of paper, "This is where we'll be if you need to reach him." He nodded, and put it in his pocket.

I turned to Carlos, "Ready to go?"

He held out his hand to me, and we walked back toward the elevator. He waited until we were in the Lexus before asking, "What plan was he talking about?"

"Tank says you hate paperwork. That getting you to focus on it is like pulling teeth. I told him you'd promised to have it done in time for lunch. He suggests we plan a lunch date whenever you're scheduled to catch up on paperwork, just to keep you focused."

"And you said?"

"That it sounded like a great plan to me."

"Me too, actually. Tank may finally have discovered a way to get me to do it." He laughed. "I do hate it."

"You need an administrative assistant."

"Volunteering?"

"Hell no! I don't want to be stuck behind a desk any more than you do."

"That's my Babe." The way he said that warmed me all through. "The problem is, the assistant would have to be trusted with all Rangeman secrets. And understand about our morally right but legally grey activities. Generally, the only people who could understand that have done fieldwork themselves. Such people don't want to be stuck behind a desk either."

"I agree, it's a problem. You may want to look for someone older, who's been there, done that, but is at or near retirement. Or maybe someone who'd been injured enough not to be able to do fieldwork anymore. Such a person could still contribute in the office, and in the control room."

He looked startled. "You are a genius!" He leaned over and gave me a very brief kiss.

"You mean to tell me you never thought of that before?"

He shook his head, "No, but the minute you mentioned it, I thought of at least half a dozen people who might be interested. You really did rescue me from paperwork hell."

I grinned at him, "Well, you spend an awful lot of time rescuing me, it's nice I can return the favor at least once."

He was serious as he asked, "Do you hate it so much? Being rescued."

I picked up his hand, "I love that you're willing to, but I hate that I need you to."

He squeezed my hand. "I guess I understand that. Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

I laughed, "Nope."

We headed out of Trenton, into the woods. There was a place my dad used to take us when we were little. Dad assured me it was still there, and confirmed the directions for me.

We drove for quite a while, in our usual comfortable silence. Finally, I turned off on a dirt road, and slowed down, looking for the next turn. I found it, and turned to him "We're almost there."

A few minutes later, I stopped the SUV. "Hop out." I told him, as I grabbed the cooler and blanket. A few minutes after that, we came to the clearing I'd been looking for. It was almost perfectly round, with a slight rise in the center, and surrounded on all sides by trees. As a little girl, I thought it a fairy tale clearing. I handed him the cooler, and spread the blanket in the middle of the clearing. Finally, I turned to him. "Do you hate it?"

Carlos was turning around, and finally turned back to me. "Not at all. This was a great idea. One of your best, actually. How did you know this place existed?"

I smiled up at him while patting the blanket next to me. He sat down as I answered. "My dad used to bring us here when I was little. I had all sorts of adventures in this clearing. Most of them involving fairies and elves and fairy tale princesses." I laughed.

He laughed with me as he said "Yeah, it does kind of feel like that, doesn't it?" I kissed him then, briefly but firmly. He looked surprised as he asked, "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"For not disappointing me. I knew you'd get it." He smiled as I continued. "This has been one of my favorite places for as long as I can remember. I wanted to bring you here before it got too cold."

"Thanks for sharing it with me." I could almost see the question he wanted to ask, so I answered it.

"The only other man to share this clearing with me is my dad."

"We'll have to plan on spending a lot of time here once it warms up again. I can't believe any place can feel this private so close to the city."

I loved that he was making plans for things we'd do in the spring. Just hearing him talk about it made me feel a little closer to the center of the universe.

I shook my head, and opened the cooler. "Hungry?"

"Starved, and curious." I looked up at him. "When I cooked you dinner the other night, I had to spend some time figuring out food we'd both eat."

I laughed as I confessed "Yeah, that part was a little stressful for me, too."

I gestured toward the cooler and said, "See for yourself."

He reached in, and started handing out food. He smiled as he discovered what I'd packed. Crab and veggie stuffed whole wheat pitas, fresh veggies, with ranch dip for me, fruit for dessert, bottled water for him, and Coke for me.

He took his first bite, and looked at me, surprised. "Damn Babe, that's really good!"

"Thanks, it's one of the few healthy things I like enough to make for myself."

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Well, it wasn't entirely for you." He looked a question at me, so I clarified. "I wanted to see you here, with me, in my special place. The rest was just a good excuse to get you here."

We finished eating, packed up what little was left, and stretched out next to each other on the blanket.

He took my hand. "I said last night we'd talk about things today. To understand what I'm telling you, you need to understand a bit how Rangeman is organized. I have my core team, as you know, Tank, Lester, and Bobby. Each of them has a team under them, of twelve people. We also have some outside people who work with us from time to time, but more freelance, they are not actually part of Rangeman. Sort of like you've been doing on the distraction jobs."

I nodded that I understood, and he continued. "Any of the jobs I accept personally, my core team backs me up. But there are thousands of jobs to choose from. My core team picks what jobs they accept, and assigns tasks to their team members. When I offered you a position at Rangeman, it was as one of those team members."

"You wouldn't actually be reporting to me. One of Lester's men wants to branch out on his own, and one of Tank's wants to retire. Their partners have agreed to partner each other. Whether on Tank's team or Lester's hasn't been decided. You would have a regular partner, and be on the team this new partnership vacates. So you'd be reporting to either Tank or Lester."

I made some noncommittal noise, and he smiled. "As the only woman on any team, you would probably be asked to assist other teams on takedowns as distraction jobs. You are never to accept without your partner being primary backup, and you are free not to accept at all. If you have a problem with something your team leader assigns you, let them know. You need to work it out before the job gets started. None of them are unreasonable, or irresponsible, so you'll soon learn to trust each other's judgment. Even though we would be working with the same company, and even sometimes together, I don't feel our professional lives would get in each other's way. We can do this, Babe."

It was a lot to process. "I'll think about it. Who would my partner be?"

"I have someone in mind, but he hasn't yet accepted a position. He took the training classes six months ago, the last time it was offered, but had an obligation to a previous employer to fulfill. That obligation is almost complete, and I'm hoping to convince him to work with us."

"Has everyone at Rangeman gone through the training course?"

"Except my core team, who designed it, yes. It's easier when everyone is trained the same way. You don't have to go into a dangerous situation wondering what to expect from your own team."

That made sense. "Tell me how you started Rangeman."

"My father started 'Manoso Security and Investigations' when I was a little boy. He developed a solid reputation, and a solid business. After Mom died and we moved to Trenton, he sold part of the business and became a silent partner. After I got out of the Army, I found out what had happened to Dad's solid business." He grimaced, but smiled when I took his hand.

"His partners ran it into the ground. They had a reputation for sloppy work and questionable ethics. My father was furious. He felt it sullied his name, to be associated with a business like that. I wanted to go down there and straighten it all out. My dad agreed to let me try, so I moved to Miami. First, I brought in some new partners: Tank, Lester, and Bobby. With the money the four of us could raise, we were able to buy out Dad's partners. Then we fired everyone. We worked the cases ourselves, trying to build a decent reputation. Fortunately, being a Manoso helped."

"How so?"

"The old-timers, they remembered my father. And several of them had risen to positions of authority over the years. Their feeling was that the company would have still been solid, if a Manoso had stayed to run things. So when I went down there and cleaned house, they were more than willing to give us a chance. We became known on the streets as 'The Rangemen'. Eventually, with my father's blessing, we changed the name."

"So how did you end up back in Trenton?"

He sighed. "After my marriage broke up... Miami wasn't big enough for both of us. Mat was in Miami then, running the business end of Rangeman. I came home. I started skip tracing as a way to make a little money while I decided what to do with the rest of my life. Tank, Lester, and Bobby were still in Miami, training a whole new crew. It was actually Mat's idea to expand. He pointed out that my core team had already trained their replacements. He offered to buy out our shares of Rangeman Miami, so we could start Rangeman here. I talked to the guys about it, and they were all willing to relocate. We each held on to five percent of Rangeman Miami, but it was basically Dad and Mat's after that."

"I thought you said Mat ran Rangeman Boston?"

"Good memory. A couple of years ago, Mat decided to do some expanding of his own. He trained his own replacement in Miami, and sold his part of Rangeman Miami to Tony. Now each of us owns five percent of each others' branches, but run our own. Miami is the parent company, so that's usually where we meet to discuss the business as a whole, agree to policy changes, training changes, whatever. Enough of this. You're committed to taking the training class?"

"Yes"

"I have another plan." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Most of the people who take the course are ex-military, SWAT, something like that. You'll be starting a couple of steps behind. I've no doubt you could catch up, but you'd be frustrated until you did. We have a few weeks until the course starts. If we give you a little mini course now, you'd only be a half step behind, if that. What do you think?"

"I think I need all the help I can get. How do we start?"

"Be at Rangeman at eight tomorrow morning. Be dressed to work out, and bring your gun. I noticed you're still carrying. Keep doing that, always."

"I will, to both. Now come on, I'd better get you back so you have time to get some sleep before your shift tonight."

Carlos pulled me to him. "I didn't intend to spend our whole time together talking about work."

I smiled at him, "It's okay, I was interested." And intimidated, and touched by the faith he was showing in me.

He pulled me tighter against him, saying, "A few more minutes, I want to kiss you in a fairy tale clearing first."

He rolled me so I was half laying on him, one hand on his chest. He wrapped one arm low around my hips, and put the other hand to my cheek, tracing my lower lip with his thumb. I darted my tongue out to touch the tip of his thumb before I captured it with my mouth. His eyes darkened, and he groaned. He pulled his thumb out of my mouth and put his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me to him.

The minute our lips touched, his tongue demanded entrance, and I eagerly gave it to him. Our tongues dueled and stroked, tasting of need, and I moaned into his mouth. At my moan, he pulled me so I was fully laying on him, and I could feel that he was as affected as I was. The hand on my hip pulled me tighter against him, as the hand on my neck slowly moved down my shoulder, then just brushed the side of my breast. I turned a little, pulling my mouth away to kiss just below his ear, then running my tongue down the side of his neck to his pulse. His hand was cupping my breast now, as he stroked his thumb across my stiffening nipple. He pulled back a little to look in my eyes, asking "Are you sure?"

I smiled a little as I slid myself to the side a bit. In answer, I raked my nails up his growing erection as I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Very sure." At my touch, his hips bucked against me involuntarily as he groaned. He reached for me, but I put his hands behind his head as I straddled him. "My clearing, my show." The wolf grin appeared as he nodded, letting me take control.

I stripped off my shirt and bra, and watched his eyes darken even more. I lifted my hair off my neck, then ran my hands down my throat to cup my own breasts, lightly pinching my nipples. I could feel him throb beneath me, and I rubbed myself against him, causing him to arch into me as we both moaned.

I leaned down and started unbuttoning his shirt, licking and kissing the exposed skin. I bit down lightly on one nipple as I pinched the other, and he started to groan and swear in Spanish. I let one hand continue to play with a nipple as I kissed my way down his perfect chest to his eight pack abs. I reached his waistband, and started to undo his belt when he started to beg. "Please, Steph, let me touch you, I'm dying to touch you." He fisted a hand in my hair as I started to unbutton his pants, and groaned as I continued to lick and kiss the skin I was exposing, one slow button at a time. His erection sprang free from its confinement, and I ran my tongue up the length of him as he began to pant.

He kicked his shoes off and lifted his hips so I could get his pants off. I ran my tongue up the inside of his thigh to his sack, taking him gently in my mouth. He gasped and swore, as his hips started to pump of their own volition. I firmly grasped him, as I ran my tongue across his slit, spreading his own juices over him before I took him in my mouth. In just a few seconds, he was pulling me up his body, whispering, "No, amante. You do that we'll be finished before we start."

He rolled us over so he was on top, and the wolf grin made another appearance. "Besides, I need to touch you now." He lowered his lips to mine. There was nothing gentle in this kiss, and I responded with a ferocity that stunned me. He kissed his way down my neck, across my collar bone, and to my nipple. He started with gentle kisses that made me gasp before first suckling, then biting down firmly.

"Carlos!" I was panting now, as he moved across my body to the other nipple, performing the same exquisite torture on it, while his hand still stroked and rolled its twin. A hand on one breast, his mouth on the other, his other hand was making slow circles down my body. I was writhing under him, making little mewling noises, as his hand came to my waistband.

"Too many clothes amante" he growled, and pulled away long enough to get my pants and ruined panties down and off.

He slowly looked up my body before catching my eyes. "You are so beautiful." He knelt between my bent knees, and gently ran his hands from my ankles to my thighs. "I need to taste you. God, I've dreamed of tasting you." He kissed his way up my thigh until his mouth was against my sex. He reached up with one hand, teasing a nipple, while the other opened me up to him. He blew a cold stream of air against me and I gasped before he replaced cold air with a warm tongue.

Soon my hands were fisted in his hair as I pulled him against me begging, "Please Carlos, oh God." He entered me with one finger, then two as I panted and continued to beg. He stroked me in _that_ spot as he gently bit down, and I knew I was lost. I was screaming and bucking against him, as he rode it out with me, slowing his hands and mouth as I started to come down. He held me against him as my breathing slowed enough that I could almost catch my breath. I pulled him down to me, tasting myself as we kissed. I pulled back to gasp against his mouth. "Now. I need you inside me. Carlos, please."

He grasped my hip with one hand as his mouth came crashing down to mine. Slowly pushing himself against my entrance, he finally sheathed himself fully. He held still, letting me adjust to him before starting to move. His first slow stroke made us both groan, as he whispered "I tried to tell myself that I'd imagined how right it was between us. Told myself nothing could be so good. Christ Babe, what you do to me." He was moving faster now, and my nails were digging in to his skin, pulling him to me.

"God Carlos, I've waited so long to feel you again."

He groaned, and rolled us over. I sat up a little, my hands on his chest as I started to move, Carlos matching the rhythm I was setting. His hands came up to my breasts, and as he teased, stroked, and rolled my nipples, my pace picked up. I could feel the delicious tightening beginning, but I fought for control. He sensed it, and growled up at me, "Don't hold back querida, I want to watch you come."

I was fighting a losing battle and I knew it, but managed to pant back at him "Want you..... with me." He slipped a hand between us and with one touch tossed me into the void. As I was screaming above him, I felt him fall in right after me.

As our breathing slowed, we were just stroking each other gently, kissing softly, enjoying the moment too much to want to move, or even speak.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Okay, in truth, this story may never be finished. I've fallen out of love with it, and haven't been writing in forever. Many of you have been so kind with your reviews, so I thought I'd at least finish posting the chapters that have already been written. I've got no real schedule in mind, just whenever I get a few minutes to hunt through my hard drive...thanks for hanging in there, all._

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 16

It was the cold that woke me. Not that it was that cold, exactly. Jeans and a sweatshirt would have been enough to be comfortable. But sleeping naked, outdoors, well, not so much. I shivered a little, and I think that's what woke Carlos. Not hard to understand since I was still mostly on top of him.

He tightened his arms around me and asked, "Cold?"

His voice was roughened by sleep, and just hearing it made me a _lot_ warmer. "A little," I answered as I snuggled into him. He pulled me closer, and was kissing me senseless when his phone rang.

"Shit." He pulled away, and we both sighed. "They wouldn't call if it wasn't important."

I just nodded and moved off of him, freeing him up to find his phone. He retrieved it from where I had thrown his pants, flashing me a grin. "Yo... What?...I'll be right there."

He returned to me and kissed me softly. "Time to go Babe."

I smiled up at him and let him help me up. "Everything okay?"

He smiled back at me, looking faintly embarrassed. "I was supposed to relieve Tank half an hour ago."

I had no idea it was that late. I started to laugh, as he looked a question at me. "At least I know you took a nap."

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "Never slept better."

We quietly gathered up our things and got dressed. I'm not sure what Carlos was thinking, but I was just sorry the day was coming to an end. He led us back to the Lexus, and put the cooler and blanket in the back. I held up the keys to him, silently asking if he wanted to drive. He shook his head and got in the passenger side.

We were quiet on the drive, until he broke the silence. "Awfully quiet over there, Babe. Regrets?"

I took his hand as I answered. "My only regret is that the day is over."

He smiled at that, bringing my hand up to his mouth to place a kiss on it. "There'll be other days."

"So where are we headed. Office?"

"I need to ask a favor. Can we go straight to where I'm meeting Tank? I can use his vehicle, but he'll need a ride home."

"No problem, just tell me where we're going."

He directed me to a part of town I normally wouldn't choose to visit at night. Probably not in broad daylight either. "Tank's two blocks that way." he said, pointing. "I'll go relieve him and tell him where to find you. Lock your doors." He pulled me to him for a quick kiss. "Call me when you get back to the cabin."

I nodded, but he was already gone. I took his advice and locked the doors.

It was only a few minutes before I saw Tank. How could a man that big move so gracefully? I unlocked the door and he swung himself into the passenger seat. I was surprised. "You're letting me drive?"

He grinned at me, remembering what he'd told me once. "I'm tired, and you're the one that's had a nap."

I had no response to that, so just pulled out of the neighborhood. "Where are we going?"

He gave me directions to his house, and asked, "So, you and the boss?"

"What exactly are you asking me, Tank?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering what took you both so long."

I just smiled. "Good things come to those who wait."

He laughed a bit before saying, "As long as you two have waited, it had better be really good." And laughed again at my blush.

We pulled up to his driveway, and he looked up at the dark upstairs windows. "Damn, looks like Lois already went to bed. I'd hoped to introduce you."

"Next time. Tell her I'm sorry you were late tonight."

"I will. See you in the morning, Bombshell."

I'd almost forgotten I was supposed to be at Rangeman early for my mini course. Well, hopefully it would prepare me for Miami.

I called him the minute I walked into the cabin.

"Yo."

"Hey, I'm back."

"Tank give you a hard time?"

"Just asked what took us so long. You?"

"Not too much, he was anxious to get home. Tomorrow, probably. Speaking of which, you'll need a change of clothes tomorrow, I'd like to take you out after you're done here."

"What exactly am I going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Testing."

"Not a whole lot of information to go on."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me."

"I always have."

"I know. Sweet dreams, Babe. See you in the morning."

"Night, Carlos. Be careful."

I had slept too long this evening to really be tired, so I decided a long soak in a hot tub was just what I needed. Maybe some deck time if I still wasn't tired.

My bath left me feeling relaxed and mellow, and I remembered I was starving. I took a snack out on the deck, turned on the music, and relived the day. I finally went to bed, thinking of him.

Mornings are overrated. I hate them, even after my coffee. I guess I was too cranky to be nervous about my 'testing' at Rangeman.

Tank took one look at me and shouted a warning, "Look out, Bombshell's in a mood!"

"Very funny, Tank." I glared at him as I walked by.

Carlos came out of his office, "Everything okay Babe?"

I couldn't help it, I smiled. "Just early for me. So what's the plan?"

"Told you, Babe, testing. Is that your change of clothes?" He gestured toward the bag over my arm.

"Yep. What kind of testing?"

"Let me have the bag. I'll have it waiting upstairs for you."

I handed him the bag, and waited for him to answer my question. He just smiled. Lester got off the elevator and asked, "Ready, Bombshell?"

I shrugged and nodded, following him back to the elevator. I took a deep breath as I realized we were headed to the gym. Lester caught it and laughed. "Don't worry beautiful, the boss wouldn't like it if we broke you on your first day."

Lester showed me how to work each and every machine there was, and together we discovered my limits on each. I noticed him keeping notes, and asked him about it. "We'll use today's numbers to design a workout program for you. You'll keep track of those numbers, it's an excellent way to see your progress."

Over an hour later, I was exhausted. Lester smiled, saying "Okay Bombshell, I think you've had enough for today. Bobby's turn next, he'll be on the third floor."

I nodded and asked, "What's next?"

"Don't worry, you get to do this next part sitting down."

Turns out Bobby knows quite a bit about computers. As I am almost completely computer illiterate, we quickly decided to start with the basics. Bobby was the member of Ranger's team I knew the least, he was also the quietest and most serious. I was surprised when he said we were through, and looked up, shocked to realize two hours had gone by. "So now what?" I asked him.

"Lunch" And gestured for me to follow him. He led me to one of the conference rooms, just as Ella was leaving.

"Better hurry dear, or there won't be anything left." She told me with a wink.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I hurried into the room, and was suddenly surrounded by Rangemen. Several I knew, others were strangers to me. Tank introduced me to the group. There was an easy camaraderie among these men, and I just relaxed and listened as I ate. I felt it when Ranger walked in the room.

"Babe, thought I'd join you for lunch."

I smiled up at him, and pulled out the chair next to me. Pretty quickly, a lot of the newer faces disappeared, leaving me alone with Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby. I raised my eyebrows at Tank, who shrugged before answering. "It makes some of the guys nervous to eat with the boss."

I snorted, "Yeah, might have something to do with that air of mystery he cloaks himself with."

Carlos smiled, "Who, me?" As we all started to laugh.

We were finishing our lunch as Tank said, "My turn, Bombshell."

Ranger turned to him, "Take care of her Tank, I have plans for her later." He kissed me in front of them, ignoring their catcalls and whistles. "Have fun, Babe."

I followed a grinning Tank to the elevator. "What?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, just don't know how well you're going to shoot, now that you're... distracted."

I smiled sweetly at him, "I'll just pretend the target is a smartass friend."

We were both laughing as we entered the basement. Once we got started, Tank was all business. He adjusted my grip and my stance several times. He said it would be a good idea to become proficient with several handguns, once I'd become comfortable with this one. We'd start on rifles at some later time. He was a patient and gentle teacher that demanded perfection. I was still shooting long after my arms began to ache. Finally, he called it a day. "Not bad, Bombshell. Need to work on that upper body strength some. It'll improve your shooting."

I shook my aching arms as I asked, "What's next?"

He rubbed my shoulders a bit as he answered, "Control room."

I smiled him my thanks and headed back upstairs. Bobby was waiting for me in the control room. He explained the monitors, the wires, how things were organized, how to prioritize assignments. There was an awful lot of technology in that one room, and I despaired of ever figuring it all out. Bobby's ESP worked as well as the rest, because he reassured me. "Don't worry, you don't have to know how it all works to know which buttons to push. You'll be fine."

My brain was on overload, so we called it a day. Bobby called Lester, and we headed back up to the gym. Turns out these two are going to be my self defense instructors. Bobby was going to teach me about street fighting, and Lester martial arts. After an hour with those two, every cell in my body was protesting. They were both grinning, having enjoyed tossing me around like a rag doll. "Last thing beautiful, driving with Tank."

I met Tank in the garage, and we drove around the neighborhood. He gave me pointers on spotting and evading a tail, and some on the kind of defensive driving they don't teach in schools. "I'm not going to have you practice today, you're too tired to focus. We are going to work this into your curriculum."

He looked over at me. "Tomorrow morning, one of us will be meeting you at the cabin to take you running."

I sighed, too exhausted to think about it. "'K"

Tank chuckled, and ruffled my hair, saying "Hang in there Bombshell. You're doing good so far, and it'll only get easier."

We headed back toward the office, and Tank grinned at me. "You better go upstairs, I understand you have a hot date."

I grinned back at him as I launched myself toward the elevator. "Thanks Tank!"


	17. Chapter 17

Thoughts After Ten

Chapter 17

My launch lasted as long as it took to get to the elevator. I slumped against the wall, waiting to get to the seventh floor. Surely a shower would perk me up.

Carlos was waiting for me, looking scrumptious in a pair of jeans and nothing else. Just looking at him, I started to feel better.

"Hey Babe, how was your day?" He pulled me to him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm still on my feet, and no one was blown up." I answered him.

"I planned this badly. So, new plan."

"What are you talking about?" He still forgot I didn't have ESP.

"I wanted to take you out for dinner and dancing, but you're exhausted."

"No, I just need a shower. I'm fine, truly."

He smiled down at me, and just barely brushed his lips across my forehead. "Liar. Here's the new plan. Dinner and dancing some other night when we can both enjoy it. Tonight, I'm taking you back to the cabin. You soak in a hot bath, and I cook dinner. If you play nice, I might be persuaded to massage those tired muscles of yours. How does that sound?"

I sighed as I tightened my arms around him. "Like heaven, actually."

He chuckled, and began walking us toward the door. "Is there anything in that bag you can't do without?" I shook my head, still leaning against him. "Good. Leave it here. We may get the opportunity to sneak off for that dinner at some point."

I handed him my keys, knowing I probably shouldn't be driving. He turned to me as we were pulling out of the garage. "Why don't you lay your seat back? You can power nap, and rest up for dinner."

I took his suggestion, and eased the seat back to a comfortable position. That was the last thing I remember until he woke me. "C'mon Babe, need to get you indoors."

I blinked, trying to wake up. I guess I didn't do a very good job at it. Carlos picked me up and carried me into the cabin, laying me down on the couch.

"Go back to sleep. Dinner may take a while." I nodded, my eyes already closed.

I woke to wonderful smells, and Carlos stroking the hair off my face. "Hey, sleepyhead, half an hour or so until dinner. Want that bath now?"

I smiled and nodded, as I tried to get up off the couch. I inhaled a hiss, my muscles had stiffened up and I could barely move. I tried to hobble to the bathroom, but he was having none of it.

As he picked me up and carried me, I told him, "You keep spoiling me like this, and I may start to expect it."

He kissed me as he stood me up next to the tub, then pulled back to whisper, "God, I hope so." He helped me undress, then picked me up again to set me gently in the water. Steadying me as I sat down and got comfortable, he leaned over for another quick kiss before saying, "I better check on dinner."

I exhaled a sigh, and sank down further into the water. I was starting to feel a little better already. I stretched a bit, trying to get my limbs to move the way I expected them to. I heard him come back in, and turned to watch him.

He was carrying a big plastic cup, and smiled as he approached. "Feeling better?"

"Definitely. Another two, three months in this tub, and I might start to feel human again."

He laughed, and filled the cup with warm water from the tub. I tilted my head up to look at him, just as he started wetting my hair. "Carlos."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your hair."

Okay then, might as well relax and enjoy it, right? As soon as my hair was wet, he started with the shampoo. Working up a lather with his strong hands, he gave me a great scalp massage in the process. "Mmmm..."

"You like?"

"Very much."

"Good" He started the water to trickle into the tub, and used the cup to rinse. He towel dried my hair, then worked some kind of conditioner into it. Piling my hair on my head and securing it with a clip, he nudged me forward to wash my back. He shook his head and grinned, "I'd wash the rest of you, but that would definitely interfere with my plan to let you relax and sleep tonight." He gave me a quick kiss, then stood. "Dinner should be almost ready."

I thought about going back to sleep in the tub, but even if I didn't drown, I'd get all pruney. Besides, dinner smelled great. I finished bathing, dried and grabbed a robe. Carlos was just finishing setting the table. He smiled as he saw me. "That's a good look for you. You should wear it more often."

I shook my head at him, asking "What, sleepy drowned rat?"

He held out a chair for me, saying, "No, relaxed, half naked and wet."

I grinned, as he served up plates.

"Good choice." I told him. He'd made teriyaki chicken, wild rice, and stir fried veggies.

"Thanks. I hoped you'd like it."

"Wait a minute. Where did this food come from?"

"We stopped at the store on the way here."

Odd. I had no memory of that at all. Must be more tired than I thought. We ate quietly, just occasionally talking about light subjects. I started yawning over my plate, and Carlos said, "Go brush your teeth and get in bed. I believe I promised to rub your tired muscles for you."

I followed directions, for once. Carlos came in just as I was climbing into bed. He waited for me to get comfortable, then started to rub my neck. I was starting to drift by the time he got to my shoulder blades, when he asked. "Steph? Can I stay tonight?"

I reached down for him, saying "Please." I let myself drift off with his warm hands stroking me.


End file.
